After Dracula Night
by Krystyne
Summary: Set after Charlaine's short story Dracula Night. Eric and Sookie have some fun after the big party breaks up. Thanks to Charlaine Harris for her great characters that I am borrowing. There might be some time line inconsistencies, sorry. Lemons
1. Chapter 1

**AFTER DRACULA NIGHT**

This story is set after the short story by Charlaine Harris, _Dracula Night_. In summary, Charlaine's story has Sookie going to a big party at Fangtasia, thrown in honor of Dracula night. Eric is sure that Dracula, the Dark Prince, is going to show up. When someone named Milos impersonates Dracula, and intends to drain Sookie dry, she and Eric take him out by staking him.

**CHAPTER 1**

After the staking of Milos, the big party at Fangtasia slowed to a crawl…then petered out altogether. The visiting vamps paid their respects to Eric and went on their way. The other supernatural dignitaries that had been invited to this special evening looked as thought they had expected such violence, and left the deadened celebration with a respectful nod of their heads toward Eric. No sense in dissing the Sheriff. They my need a favor someday.

The vampires of area 5 were the last to leave. Once they knew that Eric didn't require their presence, they gladly moved on to more pleasant pursuits. Bill was the last among them to go. He spoke to me first.

"Are you alright?"

I tried to smile. The night had been stressful, and seeing Bill only added to the confusion in my mind. I think I'd forgiven him. I wasn't sure; I didn't know if I still loved him. I just felt that I could never get so close to him ever again. I never wanted my heart to be that vulnerable. And then there was the problem of Eric and our "bond", blood or otherwise. I just wasn't sure about anything.

"I'm fine, Bill. Thanks for asking."

He locked eyes with me for a long moment. I think he was trying to sense how I was really feeling. "Do you want a ride home?"

"No, I have my car, and I needed to talk to Eric about something."

I don't know why I felt the need to explain anything to Bill. He was the one who cheated on me. I know, now, he was honor bound to acquiesce to his maker, Lorena, but that didn't make it hurt any less.

Eric slipped his arm around my waist having heard our conversation. I was not sure if I liked the possessive gesture, but it definitely made me feel good. He nodded to Bill, and Bill left with a nod of his own. After only a few minutes, just Pam, Eric and I were left amid the after party mess.

"The staff will clean this in the morning." Pam said. "Do you need me to stick around?" She addressed Eric raising an eyebrow, which I am sure referred to me somehow.

I should have been going, but for some reason, I wanted to make sure Eric was okay. I know, crazy, why would a vampire need my concern? But he had hoped to meet his hero tonight, and instead, been tricked and forced to ruin his party.

Actually, I took some of the blame for that. I had realized Milos was a fake before any of the others had. I had been the one to stake him, well partially, anyway. I only nicked him; Eric pushed the thick wooden splinter through the vampire's chest.

I saw Eric nod at Pam, telling her to take her leave. We all walked back to his office, Eric removed his jacket, and Pam left out the employees' door. I wondered where she would go and what she would do with her six hours of remaining darkness.

I had never seen where Pam lived. I was pretty sure she shared a place with Eric, but despite our history, he had yet to show me his home. I wondered why that didn't bother me as much as it should.

"Would you like to sit down, Sookie?" Eric gestured to the large leather sofa in his office.

He leaned against his desk waiting for whatever reason I was still at the bar. I took a step closer to him. The pull was magnetic.

"Are you okay?" I asked, unable to stop myself from touching his arm. "I mean, things didn't turn out how you planned tonight."

Eric kind of half smiled, but there was no light in his eyes. "I guess I didn't really expect to see the Dark Prince tonight. I just kind of convinced myself that this was our year."

He couldn't hide his disappointment from me. I think he knew that. I rubbed his arm in a gesture of comfort, but he looked down where my hand touched him, and looked back at me with piercing ice blue eyes.

"Why did you really stay, Sookie?" His voice oozed with sensuous emotion.

I felt a little dizzy. "I just wanted to make sure you were alright."

"No." He said as he placed his hand over mine. "You forget; we are connected. Sookie, I know what you're feeling. I know what you want."

I pulled my hand out from under his. "Oh, yeah? You know everything don't you?"

As angry as I was, I knew that he spoke the truth. He knew that I just wanted to be alone with him. He knew I wanted him. He knew how badly I craved him every minute of every day since we had first been together. Because he felt it too.

Eric looked me up and down, languidly, taking in every inch of me, making my blood boil, and my knees weak. "I know you want to fuck me."

I gasped. Normally the use of such a curse word in my presence would anger me, but coming from Eric, with that look on his face, it only made me warm in places that cried out for his touch.

I didn't say anything. I couldn't. Eric stood and slowly circled me. I could feel his breath on my neck as he took in my scent. Maybe he was breathing because he knew it made me feel more comfortable, or maybe he was breathing because he wanted to smell me. I didn't know for sure, but his breath tickled my neck, gave me goose bumps all over and overwhelmed me with the hunger I felt for him. He hadn't even touched me yet, and I was burning for him. The familiar tingle between my legs and the moisture that came with it was a dead give away to someone with Eric's heightened senses.

Once he was standing in front of me again, he smiled a knowing smile, leering at me. He was clearly enjoying his tease and was not about to give up his position of power, just yet.

"Take off your dress." He ordered.

I tried to give him a dirty look, but I knew it was a lost cause. I reached behind me and unzipped the pink chiffon party dress that I had so admired when I bought it in Monroe. It slipped down my body and to the floor, leaving me in a black lace bustier and matching black lace panties. Eric seemed to appreciate this outfit.

He smiled. "You planned ahead."

"What? No…why are you saying that?"

"You never wear black lingerie, Sookie. I've seen you in less, don't forget. Women wear black lingerie when they want someone to see it, and the lace, perfection." His voice was smooth and seductive.

I wanted him so badly I ached. I wanted to feel his hands on my skin, his hard body pressed to mine. But I refused to make the first move.

"Now you take off you clothes." I demanded, though my voice was trembling with the tension of my desire.

Eric chuckled, pulled his tie loose and unbuttoned his crisp white shirt. Then he removed it, exposing his hard well muscled arms, tight abs and cut chest muscles. I swallowed a gasp. I'd seen him naked before, but I'd forgotten just how beautiful he was. Eric just looked into my eyes as he undid his pants and let them fall to the floor. He hadn't bothered with underwear, and there "it" was in all its hard and huge, resplendent glory. This time I did gasp. I didn't remember this accurately. It was much more than I remembered, and I wanted it. It was all I could do not to drop to my knees and take as much of it as I could into my mouth.

Eric could see me staring and he chuckled. "Just give into it, Sookie. Stop thinking so much."

He walked toward me and reached out to undo all the hooks that held my bustier in place. He bent to run his tongue along my breasts that spilled over the top of the garment. My breathing came faster, as he kissed and caressed my skin with his lips and tongue

I could resist no longer and I placed my hands on his biceps feeling them contract and strain as he worked. I ran my hands up and down his powerful arms. My heart was pounding as he removed the bustier and his hands took over the work of the uplifting lingerie. His fingers lingered over my nipples and the moans began to escape my throat.

"Oh, Eric…please!"

I could feel his smile against my chest. He was pleased that I had admitted my need.

"Eric, stop teasing me."

Then he was deadly serious. With one hand he swept all the clutter from his desk. With the other, he ripped my panties from my body. He sat on the edge of the desk and as he moved back, he pulled me on top of him. He held me, straddling his legs, tightly against his steel shaft. He continued his assault on my breasts, sucking and licking, now, letting his fangs gently scrape across my skin.

The electricity coursed through my veins, I grabbed the back of his fine blonde hair and pulled his head back, exposing his neck. I couldn't help myself as I nibbled and licked the skin of his strong neck. I nuzzled my face into his shoulder and basked in his essence. I wanted to touch every part of him.

"Bite me harder." He panted. "Make me bleed."

So I did, breaking the skin and drawing blood. He moaned in pleasure as I drew on the wound swallowing his potent blood. He could stand the foreplay no longer, and he lifted me onto this member. I rocked up and down as I continued to suck on his throat.

"Oh, Sookie, so good!" He moaned as he was loosing control. He grabbed my hips and rocked me harder up and down onto his shaft.

I could feel that familiar tingling ache as my most sensitive spot made contact with his solid muscled body over and over again. I was trembling and panting now, and I knew it would not be long before I came undone.

Eric was moving me faster so that I barely made any effort at all. That was good because my legs had turned into Jell-O. I gripped his powerful arms as they rocked my body giving me more pleasure than I thought possible.

His lips were plastered to my neck, and I knew that very soon, I would feel the familiar sting of his fangs as they pierced my skin. I wanted it. I yearned for the flow of my blood into him, sealing our connections once again.

My orgasm crashed over me in waves of pure pleasure and I screamed in ecstasy. Then I felt the pain of his bite as exquisite release washed over me.

Eric thrust into me one last time as his lips released my neck, and with a deep, guttural groan, he climaxed inside my pulsing walls.

We collapsed into each other, holding tightly as our breathing and my heart rate returned to normal.

"We should be doing this all the time, Sookie. We were made for each other."

I felt exactly the same way, but I wasn't sure if it was just he afterglow of a sensational orgasm, or our blond bond, or I really felt that way. I didn't speak for a few minutes. Then Eric lifted me with my legs still wrapped around him, and lowered me to the couch. He covered me with a blanket and maneuvered his body, so that he was beside me, wrapping his arms around me in a spooning position.


	2. Chapter 2

When I did speak, I started an entirely different conversation. Fortunately, Eric was very talkative after being sated, and I'd chosen his favorite topic, himself.

"When did you come to Louisiana, Eric?"

Eric thought for a moment. "Well when I first came to the new world, I did a good deal of traveling. I think I saw Louisiana long before it was a territory or a state. I saw all of the East coast, mainly because food was more plentiful there."

I hadn't seen where this was going when I asked. "Oh, of course, your food source."

Eric smiled against my shoulder. "Well by then, I was already hundreds of years old, and I didn't need to feed very much, not to say there wasn't an unfortunate incident or two in those years."

"Unfortunate." I repeated sarcastically.

"I am a vampire, Sookie." Eric stated flatly.

I decided to change the subject a bit. "So when did you decide to settle down, you know for a long period of time?

"Well given what I am, living openly for any more than few years poses a problem. So I had to move around a lot. But I settled in New York City for awhile, then spent some time outside of Philadelphia, then Charleston, Atlanta, St. Augustine, Florida, Baltimore. Rhode Island, I fished a lot. Buffalo, I froze a lot. Then about 100 years ago I moved to Boston where I met Pam, and then we made the whole circuit again, sometimes living openly, sometimes in secret. There was a sort of network in those days, kind of like the Underground Railroad for vampires. We stayed in New Orleans then Baton Rouge for a long time. Finally around 1983 I found Shreveport. I really liked something about it here. I could never really put my finger on why, once I saw this place, I wanted to live here. Not until recently. Then I realized I came here for you."

I was stunned. Firstly I had never heard Eric speak so much, and second, he could not be serious. He came here for me? What on earth?

"Are you trying to tell me you moved here the year I was born and you stayed here because you knew I was out there?"

Eric chuckles. "Well I did not realize that was it. I mean, it is not like I ever came looking for you."

"No, I just showed up, right under your nose…like fate." I stated sarcastically.

"Sort of like that. But I knew the second I saw you walk into my bar, so bright, so confident, and so full of life. I knew it was you that I had been waiting for, without even knowing I was waiting."

"That's the sex talking." I had to be realistic. Eric had been with thousands of women. I wasn't special to him in any way.

Eric pulled me on top of him, so he could look into my eyes. "You think I share myself like this with other women?"

Looking into his beautiful, sky blue, 1000-year-old eyes, seeing the seriousness on his face, the resolute set of his jaw, I didn't know what I should say. I leaned into his lips and kissed him, a very serious kiss. My tongue licked his soft, full lower lip, begging for entrance. He gave in, mating my tongue with his own. They danced a delicious dance and a soft moan escaped my throat, actually lots of little whimpering moans. I hoped Eric wouldn't notice. My hope was quickly dashed.

"That is so hot. I have been meaning to tell you that." Eric enthused as he pecked his way down my neck kissing me softly.

"What's hot?" I asked hoping he was not going to mention my noisy kissing.

"Those little sounds you make every time my tongue is in your mouth, makes me feel like you can not get enough of me." Eric's eyebrows rose.

Instead of being embarrassed, I figured I would just jump all in. "I can't get enough of you."

Then I grabbed his head, and pulled him to me. I worked my way down his neck, kissing, licking, nibbling and biting. Eric was doing some moaning of his own as I circled one of his nipples with my tongue and hen bit it.

"God, Sookie, you are making me crazy!" Eric said breathlessly as his hands ran down my sides and over my ass. He pressed my body against his, lifting me just a little so I was rubbing over his massive ever growing erection.

Suddenly I had a thought that I blurted out. "Can vampires masturbate?"

Eric could not hold in his laughter and it boomed from his chest. I laughed too because it made me happy that he was so amused. I liked to make him laugh.

"Well we can. There is not much need to; considering we can have anyone we want just by glamouring. And now, we have so many willing volunteers. Our needs are quite easily met." Eric stated matter-of-factly.

I couldn't get off track, couldn't contain my curiosity now, or the stunning image in my mind of Eric, doing that. "But have you ever? Done that?"

Eric smiled. "Of course, yes."

"And what do you think about when you do that? Do you think about drinking blood, or beautiful women or what?"

Eric looked at me, puzzled. "What are you getting at Sookie?

"Have you done that recently?"

"What do you mean by recently? Time has little meaning to me."

"Like, have you done since I have known you?"

Eric smiled slyly. "Oh I got it. Yes Sookie, I have thought of you when I touched myself."

Then he looked as if a light bulb had gone off in his head. "Do you think of me, lover? When you touch yourself?"

I blushed 10 shades of red, and looked away. I was not expecting things to go this way. Eric lifted my face by my chin.

"Tell me." He whispered in the most seductive voice I had ever heard.

I tried to look away again. "Don't be embarrassed my lover. You are a beautiful vibrant woman. I cannot imagine anything more lovely than you pleasing yourself. That, I would like to see."

I lifted myself up and scooted to the opposite side of the couch with my back to the arm rest. I ran one hand down my hip and thigh until I reached my knee. Then I placed that leg on the floor. The other leg, I lifted onto the top of the sofa. Eric's eyes followed my every brazen movement. I was completely open, vulnerable. There was nothing Eric couldn't see.

If a vampire can look surprised then Eric did. His eyes were wide, smoldering with lust. He sat up straight against his side of the couch and stared.

I arched my back as I slowly let my fingers skim over my already hardened nipples. I let out a sigh of contentment and pinched a little. This seemed to excite Eric even more and his member stiffened in response.

As much as I wanted to make a show of this for Eric, I was truly excited. I didn't know if this was going to be as pretty as I intended or as fascinating as Eric imagined.

To be continued…


	3. Chapter 3

I slowly let my right hand slide down my body until my fingers slipped into the wet folds of my womanhood. I gasped when I touched my swollen nub, so sensitive to any touch.

Eric gasped too.

I began to slowly move my hand, gently working my hot button. Eric's hand slid down to his penis and he stroked it, just as gently. My breathing was coming quicker and my head was swimming. Then I dipped two fingers into my slick opening. I pumped them in and out several times, unable to suppress the moans that spilled from me.

Eric licked his lips and stroked faster. "You are so wet."

"You make me wet, baby. "I responded without even thinking.

I continued my torture on my pulsing nub and Eric continued as well. I was getting closer and closer to the edge, and I wanted all of him inside me. I felt like I would die if I couldn't get what I wanted.

Higher and higher the tension built like a damn holding back a raging river. I cried out, and Eric moaned, never taking his eyes off me.

"Eric…I…" I managed through panting breaths. "I nee…I need you to…"

"What lover? Tell me what you want." Eric purred.

"I …aah…mmmm…I…" I was on the precipice, about to fall.

"Say it!" Eric commanded."

"Fuck me! Oh God! Eric, Fuck me!" I screamed as a colossal orgasm washed over me in wave after wave of relentless pleasure.

Before I could even think, Eric thrust his hardness inside me and rode out my orgasm with me. My leg that had been over the top of the sofa was now over his shoulder as he thrust into me with overwhelming force. His moans were primal and I knew he would not last long.

"Oh, Sookie!" He mumbled with his lips pressed firmly against my neck.

"Do it." I cried.

And then he sank his fangs into the hallow at the base of my neck where my pulse ran fast and hard, so close to the surface of my skin. When I felt the sting of the puncture, the pressure of his lips as he sucked the life force from my body, the warm moisture of his tongue as he licked the healing wound, I knew that this was right. I wanted to give Eric something of me that he would carry inside him, something that would sustain him, and give him life.

Then his climax came with a forceful thrust and a growl from deep inside his chest. He finally let my leg down from his shoulder, gently rubbing it as he folded it under his body. Eric continued to nuzzle my chest as we both recovered from our incredible high.

I felt more relaxed that I should have lying on a couch in the office of a dangerous vampire. It's funny, I had seen him commit atrocities, watched as he turned a blind eye to other's outrageous acts, and I know he'd done many things I would never know about, but I could not bring myself to fear him.

More time passed as we lay quietly in each other's arms.

"Sookie?" Eric whispered. "Are you sleeping?"

"No." I said as I ran my fingers though his silky fine hair.

"Would you stay with me, if I asked you?"

I wasn't sure what he meant "Stay with you?"

Eric bent his head up to look at me. "In my home. Come home with me and stay the day, be there when I wake?"

I realized that to Eric this was like asking me to go steady. He never brought anyone home.

"Pam won't mind?" I asked.

Eric gave me a look that made it clear that it didn't matter how Pam felt about it. "I want you with me when I wake tomorrow."

I smiled. I knew how humbling it was for him to ask. "Of course."

Eric collected our clothing and brought it back to the couch. He held a scrap of black lace in his hand.

"I'm afraid your panties didn't make it." He smirked proudly.

I smiled as I hooked myself back into the bustier. I really did not want to put my blood spattered evening dress back on, and Eric knew it. He handed me his crisp white tuxedo shirt. It wouldn't be the first time I had worn one of Eric's shirts and I knew it would be long enough to cover me pretty well. I pulled it on. It smelled like him, very manly, yet with some trace of cologne. I tossed my dress in the trash.

Eric was staring. "You look so sexy in my clothes."

I giggled. "You look sexy out of them." I leaned up for a kiss.

By the time we got to Eric's house it was nearly 5am. I knew he would have to get to bed soon.

The house was just as I expected. Sleek and modern, a bit cold and impersonal, just like Eric was when I first met him. Well not the modern part, exactly.

He took me by the hand and gave me a quick tour that ended at his bedroom. He showed me the light blocking shades that closed by remote control. The same remote controlled the TV, CD, DVD, lights and security system.

Eric was like any man with a cool electronic gadget. "I can operate everything right from my bed!"

"So you sleep in the bed, not hidden somewhere?"

Eric seemed to find the question odd. "It's darker in here with the shades during the day than it is at night. This way I can stay up past sunrise or get up before sunset. I don't need that much sleep. Now how would you like to take a long soak in a hot bath, Sookie?"

"Sounds like heaven."

Eric ran a bath and filled the tub with bubbles for me. I sank into the hot water and felt every muscle in my body un-tense. I held out my arms to Eric wondering why he wasn't climbing in too.

"Aren't you going to join me?"

Eric smiled. "Of course."

He stepped into the giant tub sitting in front of me. I spread my legs around him so he could sink back against me. It felt so good to relax and hold him in my arms. I loved the feel of him, so strong, and big and rugged, just like the man of any girl's dreams.

I soaped up his chest running my hands over the hard muscles, then moving to his well built shoulders. I could sit in this tub forever, never tiring of holding him, feeling him, admiring him.

"You are incredibly hot." I whispered in his ear.

He laughed. "What brought that on?"

I blushed a little, glad he wasn't facing me. "I don't know. I guess I am just appreciating you."

"Well I appreciate you, too." He said as he pulled my head forward to kiss me.

We were quiet for a long time, just appreciating and relaxing. I never thought I would be able to relax like this with Eric. He seemed almost like the Eric who needed me so much when he lost his memory. I didn't think that Eric existed anywhere inside him. I was wrong.

Eric leaned against me, nuzzling my neck. "I should really get to sleep."

"Oh, I know! It must be past day break." I felt badly that I was interrupting his normal routine.

He ducked under the water then and grabbed for the shampoo. I couldn't resist reaching my hands up and washing the beautiful head of hair for him. This felt so sensual, but I just had to keep my libido in check. Eric needed his rest. After he's rinsed his hair, he toweled off.

I could see that he was hard again, but I guessed it must be something a man got used to after a thousand years. As a matter of fact, every time I had seen him naked, he was aroused. I wonder if that was a permanent state for him. Suddenly I was conscious that I was staring, and so was he.

He smiled, and I blushed. "Oh, for the morning, there is coffee in the kitchen, but not much else. I'll leave you some money and my credit card so you can get whatever you need. You'll be here when I wake, won't you?"

"Of course."

He bent to kiss me. "I still want you so badly." He whispered, and then he left me alone.

I have to admit, it was nice being in the hot water alone. After I washed up and wrapped myself in a towel, I went rummaging through Eric's drawers for something to sleep in. I found, surprise, a black tank shirt, and after some digging, some tighty whities. I couldn't see him ever wearing these underwear. Once I put them on, I was sure he could never fit in these, but they hugged my curves pretty nicely. I had to admit, it felt kind of sexy, wearing his undies.

When I climbed into bed with him he was totally out. Stunning, even in sleep, I cuddled up to him and pulled the covers over us.

To Be Continued…


	4. Chapter 4

Thanks for the nice reviews. You don't know how much I appreciate them. I know some of you wanted more plot. I am not so good with plot, but I will try.

And I had forgotten to say at the beginning that I am only borrowing Charlaine Harris' great characters. She is the writing dynamo; I'm just riding her coattails.

After Dracula Night

Part 4

When I woke, it was still total darkness because of the shades, and I could only see because of the light that I had forgotten to turn off in the bathroom. I looked at the clock, almost noon. Eric was still dead to the world, no pun intended. So I figured I better make myself busy until dark.

I went to his closet and found a pair of cargo pants that I assumed were shorts for him, but would hit me well below my knee. I grabbed a tie, and after putting on the shorts, looped it through the belt holes. Yes the pants were huge, but I cinched them up with the makeshift belt, and tied it. A baggy tank top, boy's underwear and cargo pants…this would do. I wasn't trying to win any beauty contests.

I made my way downstairs wondering what I was going to do about footwear. No way I could slip on the silver high heeled sandals I had worn last night with this outfit. As luck would have it, on a mat by the door, I spied a pair of what must have been Pam's flip flops. Perfect. I grabbed Eric's keys, and the credit card he left me, and I was off.

First stop; drive through for some coffee, and then I headed to the mall. Once inside one of my favorite department store, I located a pair of cute denim shorts and a tank top that was actually not several sizes too big for me like the one I now wore. I picked up some matching panties and bra outfits, one red, the other midnight blue, which I knew Eric would love. I couldn't resist the red silk and lace nighty that caught my eye, and I bought it too. Then I got a pair of white tennis shoes, so I could give Pam back her flip flops. I felt guilty for spending Eric's money, but he hadn't told me I should pack anything before I came to the party.

I had two days off, so I decided to buy another outfit, just in case Eric wanted me to stay one more day. I was beginning to think the blood bond thing had its advantages. I felt incredibly happy and content, and the only thing I wanted was to please my man. Who was this Sookie? Certainly not the girl I was used to being.

I stopped for some lunch at the food court, and even stopped at the market to get something for tomorrow's breakfast. Was I presuming too much…would he want me in his house for another day? Maybe when he woke, he would wish he was alone. Men were like that. You never knew when they would turn into a different person than the one you thought you knew.

When I got back to the house it was past three. I decided to take a nap next to the most handsome man I had ever seen in my life. Eric was beginning to stir a bit. He was older; he didn't need as much sleep as some other vampires. Nevertheless, I dozed off as I lay my head on his firm sculptured chest, and curled my body up against him.

When I awoke it was too the sounds of moaning, and a sensation in my core that could only mean one thing. Eric's tongue was bathing my pleasure center with loving attention. When he realized I was awake, he looked up and smiled devilishly.

"Good evening, Lover."

"Um…hi." I managed as my body quivered with desire.

"You don't know how irresistibly hot you looked in my underwear. You are so sexy."

He chuckled and went back to his ministrations on my engorged nub. His fingers started exploring the rest of my womanhood, and finding it all too slick and ready, he inserted two fingers inside me. I groaned as he filled me, and explored me. The pleasure was heightening to an overwhelming peak; then he slowed down…wanting to tease me some more. He moved his mouth to my thigh and kissed and nuzzled the skin there, but his fingers continued to move in and out, curling and tapping at some unknowable spot inside me that caused chills to ripple up and down my spine.

"You're teasing me!" I gasped.

I could feel his smile against my thigh. "Of course, lover." He purred.

His tongue was back on my pulsing clit and he slowly, gently stroked it. I was trembling with desire as he brought me back to the fever pitch where he had abandoned me before. Then he did it again…his mouth left me and he crawled up my body, kissing all of my exposed skin as he passed it.

He grabbed at the tank top I was still wearing, and ripped it down the middle. "This has to come off."

He growled and bent his head to my breasts where he suckled and teased with his lips and tongue. My legs were spread around him, and my body involuntarily began to rock up to him, pressing my sensitive parts against him.

"Oh, no you don't." He said as he caught my hips and pressed them to the bed.

I whimpered in protest and he only smiled with the power he held over my pleasure. I was getting frustrated, and I knew that was his plan. As fun as this game was, I was not sure how much longer I could take this torment.

"Please, Eric."

"Please, what, Sookie?" He whispered as his lips and tongue found their way to my throat.

It all felt so good, it was difficult to speak. "Please…make me…"

I could tell he was going to make me say it, and I felt another smile. This time against my neck. "You really want me bad, don't you, my silly girl?"

"Eric!" I whined.

He reached down between us and stroked his steel hard shaft, rubbing it against my most sensitive spot. "You want this, Sookie?"

"Yes…oh…please…yes!"

Then he thrust inside me, stretching me to my limits knocking the breath from my lungs. When I caught it again, he began to move. The feeling was incredible. He was so strong, so forceful. He continued without flagging for a long time. I felt completely connected to him. His grinding motion each time he pulled out a little and re-entered, was sending jolts of pleasure though my core.

"Yes…oh, yes!" I panted

Eric growled in response as he pushed inside my velvet walls with abandon. I knew how strong he was, and I knew he really was holding back, but it was the roughest I had ever been treated. So rough, I could barely catch my breath, but the feeling was so intense, I just wanted more. His big hands were everywhere all at once, and my body was humming with excitement.

"Eric, I…"

"Do it Sookie; show me what I do to you." Eric said in the most smoldering hot voice I had ever heard.

My body was shaking, and then I heard sounds, screams of ecstasy and I realized they were coming from me. My climax hit me in wave after intense wave of bliss that radiated from my core throughout my body. As Eric continued to move in me, little waves of pleasure continued to shudder within me.

Eric buried his head in my neck, and I turned my head to give him better access. I wanted him to bite; I needed to feel him at his most primal. He nuzzled my throat and then sank his fangs deep into my jugular. He groaned as he sucked, and I felt more at one with him than I could have imagined. When he had finished drinking, he started to tremble and thrust into me deeper than I thought possible as his own release shook him.

We spent that night at Fangtasia, of course. Eric had to put in his appearance, and show that he felt no remorse for what had happened the previous night. He had to show there was no wrong doing, by appearing without apology as if it were any other night.

No one mentioned Milos or his grisly final death. The place was spotless, and if I hadn't known what had happened there the night before, I would never have known anything was out of order. Vampires didn't seem to hold onto things the way some people did. I was astonished at myself because I didn't seem to have much feeling about it either. Maybe it was the fact that Milos was planning to drain me, if I hadn't staked him first. Maybe I was just getting used to all the mayhem that seemed to follow around the supernatural community.

The night was not as boring as I had thought it would be. I was feeling very happy, just sitting near Eric, just being in his presence. At times during the evening I sat on a stool next to Pam as she worked the door, and I spied on Eric from across the bar. He was stunning, and I had to admit I felt flattered that he had chosen to be with me.

I watched as the human and vampire women alike admired his magnificence. The humans I could read. Most of them thought of his hands on them, some fantasized of being bitten while clasped in his embrace. A couple of the women went so far as to imagine what it would be like walk up to him, drop to their knees and service him. Whores better back off!

Eric was mine. Well right now it felt like he was. I was not entirely sure what was going on in his mind, or what his plans were. He could feed off any one of the females in the bar. That in itself would upset me more than I could put into words.

As one of the more forward of these women made up her mind to offer herself to Eric, I decided to leave Pam and go to him. Before she even got close enough for Eric to notice her, I had scrambled into his lap. He smiled in surprise.

"Why Sookie, one would think that you really like me." Eric kidded.

"I do really like you." I whispered into his ear as I nibbled his lobe.

"If I didn't know better, I would say you are staking your claim in front of these other women." Eric said with a great sense of pride.

"What if I am? Staking my claim?" I looked into his eyes.

"You needn't bother, Sookie. You know I am yours."

That took me aback. I didn't think he would come out and say that. The joy that filled me was a surprise. I knew he wanted me. I knew he wanted to claim me. I didn't realize it was something more for him. I kissed him sweetly, and left him alone again to entertain the "vermin" as he sometimes called them.

I spent the night moving from Pam's side to Eric's, observing the inner workings of the human minds at Fangtasia. Not one of those people had anything on their minds but sex. I guess I should not judge them. Lately that had been foremost in my mind as well. When you have a lover like Eric, it's hard to think of anything else.

At closing time, I walked back to the office with Pam and Eric. Once Pam had left for the evening, I decided I had better ask Eric what his plans were for the rest of the evening. I didn't want to presume he would be spending it with me.

"Well, shall I be getting back to Bon Temps?"

Eric's head shot up from his books. "You do not wish to spend the night with me?"

"No, I do. I was just not sure you wouldn't prefer to be alone. I have been here for more than 24 hours now. I don't want you to get sick of me." I smiled.

"I will never tire of your company." Eric stated seriously.

I smiled and went to sit on the couch until he finished his counting and calculations. He bundled some cash, and went to the safe to deposit it. He spun the lock, and then turned to me with his hand outstretched.

"What shall we do? Do you want to eat something?"

"No, I had dinner before we came here. I'm fine." My mind was on one track only. "Let's just go back to your place."

Eric smiled and we headed out the back door. It didn't take long to arrive at the house, and Pam was still up when we did. She had changed into her robe and slippers and was sitting in front of the gas fireplace with a warm true blood.

"Hey, kids." She droned as we entered the house.

"What, no date tonight, Pam?" Eric asked.

"Not tonight. No one struck my fancy. I see you didn't have the same problem."

I smiled at Pam. I knew she meant no disrespect. She was just being Pam. I knew she was used to having private time in this house, and having time to speak her mind to Eric when not in the presence of other vampires or humans. I headed for the stairs.

"I think I am going to take a bath and turn in." I said as I left Eric and his child some privacy.

I soaked in the huge tub again, like I had the evening before. It was like heaven, almost like being in a big warm swimming pool. After relaxing for a few minutes, I ducked under water to wash my hair first, then the rest of my body. Then I wrapped a fluffy white towel around me, and headed into Eric's room where I had hung my new red lace nighty. I put it on, and lay on the bed, arranging my body in the most alluring position I could manage.

It was just a few minutes later that Eric came into the room. His eyes drank me in approvingly. He was in the bed and pulling me on top of him before I could blink an eye. His mouth was on mine, his tongue probing my mouth before I could take a breath. I was in heaven for the rest of the night as we made love over and over again.

To be continued…


	5. Chapter 5

Thanks for the reviews! And I am borrowing Charlaine Harris' characters and hope that she would not mind what I am doing with them.

AFTER DRACULA NIGHT

CHAPTER 5

I woke up at noon time again, and made myself some coffee, scrambled an egg, and made toast with the groceries I had bought the day before. Then I showered and watched some CNN. I had practically lost touch with the world in the past two days being in Shreveport. It turned out all I had missed was all the usual war and mayhem the world had to offer. I called Jason and Tara to check on them. Everything was fine, and I would see Tara tonight at work.

I showered and dried my hair, applying a little make up. I found a novel on the end table that Pam might have been reading, and spent a couple of hours with that.

It was nearly 3 o'clock, and Eric was still not awake. I didn't need to be at Merlotte's until 9 tonight, but I still needed to leave here early enough to make the hour's drive and change into my uniform. Eric sometimes got up early because he was so old and didn't need the sleep. I was expecting this to be one of the times he would wake early. After all, I was a guest here, and he knew that.

I was really getting bored now. Waiting around for my man was not something I was used to doing, and not something I planned to do, ever. But I thought of a way I might enjoy myself.

I stripped down to nothing and climbed in bed with him as he lay on his side. I ran my hands over every inch of his beautiful body, still no stirring from his slumber. I pressed myself against the hard planes of him, reveling in the feel of being close to him. I was becoming frustrated now. I leaned up to his face and kissed his lips, licking the bottom lip, sucking it, hoping for some reaction. Still there was nothing, except I noticed a tenting in his boxers. Hmm what to do?

I knew I was not going to be able to pull his boxers off without him leaning up to help me get them over that perfect ass of his. I worked them as far down his hip as I could, hoping he wouldn't wake now. I had some plans for him and I wasn't ready for him to be awake yet. I pushed Eric onto his back, and pulled the boxers far enough down to expose his ever growing erection. I loved making him hard. It was a simple thing, but one of my favorite parts of sex, watching the man get turned on. I slipped my hand around it, and gently stroked. I heard a moan and looked up. Eric's eyes were still closed, no tension whatsoever on his face.

I continued to pump his shaft until it was at its full steel erectness. I licked the tip, running my lips over the head and taking as much of him as I could into my mouth. I made a few passes over his member before I stopped to look at it glistening in the light from the lamps. It really was majestic. I smiled. I straddled his hips and held my hot moist center over him. It was almost painful to resist impaling myself with his hardness. I slowly began to rock my body over him, sliding over him, sending electricity running through my body.

I grabbed his arms and pinned them over his head with all my strength, as I continued to create sweet friction between our bodies. I kissed him again, and then moved my lips to his throat, I licked the skin that covered his Adam's apple, kissing and licking my way from his ear to jaw, to the base of his neck. Then I bit, as hard as I could, drawing blood. That did it.

"What do you think you're doing?" Eric mused.

"I'm holding you down and having my way with you." I stated.

"Oh, you think so, do you?" He said as he flipped our bodies with inhuman speed.

Now he was on top of me. Somewhere in the middle of that action, he'd removed his boxers and slid his body easily between my opened legs. Eric kissed me then, shoving his tongue in my mouth with heated force. I was breathless when we stopped, and his lips moved down my neck. He was bathing my skin with his tongue, sending chills up and down my spine, and creating a need and ache at my core.

Then he found my breasts. One hand gently stroked and then pinched as his mouth sucked and licked at my other. I was panting for air, feeling light headed as the pleasure coursed through my veins. He continued to rub our bodies together, teasing me by rubbing against my sweet spot long enough to create exquisite tension, then he would move just a bit, and the torture would start all over again.

"Oh, Eric!' I moaned.

Eric grabbed my hands that were clawing at his back, and pinned them above my head, mimicking my own actions of a few minutes earlier. I strained against them, trying to break free, but he held them tight. To my surprise I was more aroused than I had ever been. I struggled harder and he held me down with one hand. He tried to kiss me and I turned my head, trying to avoid his control. His strength and my powerless against it were overwhelming. It was incredibly hot, not something I ever thought I would enjoy, but here I was, enjoying being overpowered by this very dangerous, incredibly beautiful, hard and feral, ancient vampire.

But his other hand grabbed my chin and held me still. His tongue probed, and mated with mine. A strangled moan escaped me, as I began to rock my body up to his. I continued to struggle against his grip all the while whimpering with intense desire.

Eric smiled. "I do believe I have found out something you like, lover."

"Just fuck me!"

"In due time." Eric reached over to the nightstand where I had left the tie I was using as a belt the day before.

He tied it around my wrists, and then tied them to one of the rungs of the wrought iron headboard. I moaned as he ran his hands over my body, settling between my legs. One hand held my hips still, while the other probed my soft folds.

"So wet." Eric whispered. "So warm."

"Oh, God!" I panted as the pleasure overwhelmed me.

Eric replaced his fingers with his tongue and slowly licked and sucked on my engorged nub as I struggled against my restraints. His hand held my hips still, and the feeling was maddening, intense pleasure, mixed with unfathomable frustration. The tension was mounting again, and it would not be long before I reached my release. Eric stopped.

"Eric." I whined.

Eric held himself over me, piercing me with his penetrating eyes. My breathing was hard and fast, and I burned for release. He entered me in one swift motion, filling me completely, and I cried out.

Then he started to move so slowly, so teasingly, making sure our bodies met at an angle that rubbed against my most sensitive spot. I was gasping for air. Eric was just so good at this! Of course, he had many centuries of experience, but there was something different in this. Some kind of emotion involved here that didn't seem to be "all about him".

He looked into my eyes as he continued his torturous thrusts. I could swear I saw love there, but that couldn't be. Eric practically told me that he could not love a human. Maybe it was just his possession of me that made his eyes so intense.

My wrists were starting to hurt and I struggled against the restraints. The squirming beneath him intensified our connection and a moan escaped me. The pleasure was so intense I was not sure how much more I could take.

Eric smiled then. "I knew you liked this…such a dirty girl, aren't you?"

I didn't realize what that would do to me. When he talked to me like that chills shot through me as if he were stimulating me below the waist. I never thought anyone could arouse me just by talking dirty.

"You like that, Sookie? You like being my dirty girl?" He started moving in earnest then, more urgently. "You like it when I fuck you hard, my slutty dirty girl?"

Eric's words were doing things to my body that I never felt before. I felt the most intense surge of pleasure as it crashed over me and I reached my end; I couldn't breathe for a moment, then a moan, and Eric's name escaped my lips. I had never felt anything so powerful in my life.

As I slowly recovered, Eric continued to pound into me. I could hear his moans of pleasure and see the ecstasy on his face as his climax came. He drove into me with such force; I thought I would break apart. He collapsed for a moment on top of me, muttering my name over and over.

I loved the feel of his weight on me. Maybe he wasn't your typical man, but he was a strong, solid man, and I felt every inch of him on me. He raised himself off me so as not to hurt me, I think. He untied my wrists, and pulled me into his arms and cradled me there for a long time.

Something occurred to me. "You didn't bite me!"

"No, I was a bit distracted. Maybe later."

"Aren't you hungry?"

"Not really. Just like sleep, I need less than younger vampires." He thought for a moment. "Did you miss it?"

"Not really…well…I don't want to sound like some fangbanger, but I kind of like the way it feels. It's like a release."

Eric smiled. "Later."

To Be Continued…


	6. Chapter 6

Thanks for the good reviews. Sorry this took so long. I get a little hung up with the love stuff. Not sure how much longer it will be, I'm still writing, with no clear direction.

After Dracula Night

Chapter 6

I leaned my lips up to his, and he knew I was asking for a kiss. He touched his cool lips to mine and held there for a long tender moment. I lay my head on his chest for a long time, just recovering from our amazing love making. Eric's hand absently stroked my hair; his other hand ran gently up and down my arm.

He spoke first. "It's never been like this for me…before…before you, Sookie."

I was stunned, surprised, but most of all touched by what sounded like a sincere confession. "What do you mean?"

Eric didn't speak for a long time. "Eric?"

"This is difficult for me, Sookie." He whispered.

I decided to let it drop. I did not want to make him uncomfortable. We had just shared two of the most beautiful nights of my life together, and I hoped we would share more nights like this. I didn't want to embarrass him, or make him say something he didn't mean.

"Eric I have no expectations of you. I want nothing. I am happy with things the way they are."

"You do not wish to be with, again?" Eric asked dejectedly.

"No, no. I do. I do want to be with you. I want to be with you a lot. Too much."

"There can never be too much of you for me." Eric said as he scooped me into his arms and kissed me fervently. "Sookie I want you to be with me always." He mumbled as he nuzzled his lips against my neck.

His lips were making my mind fuzzy. I tried to concentrate. I wasn't sure how to respond. I never considered that I might mean more to him than just a conquest. I mean he had said on more than one occasion that he would _have_ me, _possess_ me, and varying other degrees of ownership. Did he feel something for me?

How did I feel about him? I wanted him, all of him, all the time. Of that I was certain. If I had to be honest, it was more than that. My heart hurt when I was away from him. I could feel it in the pit of my stomach, that ache, that longing. And when I did see him, my heartbeat went into overdrive. Did I love him?

I tried to separate from his arms that were wound so tightly around my frame. "What do you mean always?"

"Always, my lover…all the time."

I was relieved. For a moment I thought by always, he meant he wanted to change me. But that idea brought up another consideration. Even if he did want to be with me, how long could that last? I was aging, every minute of every day. How much would he want me when I had wrinkles, and my breasts sagged? He was so in love with my breasts…they would not always look like this. I was quite sure Eric had never had to deal with a woman past her prime.

"You don't want to turn me, do you?" I managed to croak.

"No, Lover, no. I love you just the way you are. Nothing about you could be improved upon. You are perfect to me. Perfect in every way."

Then I saw his eyes as the realization of what he said, caught up to him. He said he loved me. A human. I waited for the explosion, for the inevitable denial or retraction of that statement. I was as shocked as he by the words.

"You love me?"

Eric looked resigned as if he had been caught committing some crime, and then he softened, and a smile came to his eyes. "I do. I love you, Sookie Stackhouse."

My heart was beating so fast. I had never expected to hear those words from my Viking vampire. I never considered it. "You told me you could never love a human."

"Yes. I said that. But I love you. More than you will ever know." Eric leaned into my lips and kissed me passionately.

I could feel the love, now. It had always been there; in his touch, in his kiss, in his words, or the way he looked at me. I just never put a name to it. And I loved him too. At that moment, I realized there was no one else that I would ever want. No matter what happened in the future, it was Eric that I would always want.

When I couldn't breathe anymore, I broke the kiss. Then I nuzzled into his neck. I couldn't look at him while I said it. "I love you, too." I whispered.

I knew he heard me. He could hear everything. He held me tighter to him. After a long time, reality started setting in for me. I sat up and started looking for my clothing.

"I have to get going. I have to work tonight, and I need to get home, clean up and change into my uniform."

"You are leaving me, now?" 

"Well I'm not leaving you, but I have to go to work. They are expecting me."

Eric sat up in bed and grabbed my arm as I was scurrying around him to reaching for articles of my clothing. He looked at me seriously. "Don't go."

"Oh, I don't want to go." I said as I leaned over to him and kissed him gently. "But I only have a few hours before work." I continued scurrying.

"Quit."

I spun around to look at his face. "What? Oh, funny. You're cute."

"Cute?" Eric paused to contemplate that description. "I am in earnest. Quit your job; stay with me."

"It is sweet that you want me to stay, but I have a household to maintain. I have taxes and utilities and responsibilities. If I don't go to work, who is going to pay my bills?" I said, as I continued to pack my things in one of my shopping trip bags.

"I will."

Again, Eric had taken me by surprise. "You're serious?"

Eric pulled me down on top of him, and started removing what clothing I had managed to put back on. I struggled to stop him, but he knew I wanted him just as badly as he wanted me. It was no use, but I didn't give up.

"Eric, really, I don't have enough time."

"I need to have you again. I know you want it too."

"Eric…no" I tried to say as his hands started working their magic on my body. No more words would form, only pants for air as his lips found my neck, and licked and sucked the tender skin there.

"First I am going to make you come, then I am going to fuck you and feed from you, and then I am going to make you come again." Eric said as his voice smoldered.

"Oh, God!" I moaned as his fingers started to explore my very wet folds. "Eric."

Eric silenced me with his lips. His tongue licked at my lower lip coaxing my lips apart, and I was helpless to restrain him. Our tongues danced, as my panting became moaning. How did he do this to me? I could not resist him in anything, even for a minute. My body was his for the taking, whenever he wanted it.

Eric flipped us over, and pushed me into the mattress with his hard muscular body. I spread my legs around him as he settled between them. His mouth moved to my neck, and he placed open mouthed kisses from my jaw to my ear, and sucked on the lobe, and his tongue darted in, surprising me. I giggled, but a chill ran through me.

"You smell so good." Eric growled.

"In a dinner way, or in a girl way?" I asked, suddenly finding this funny.

Eric pulled away from me and looked into my eyes. "Both." He said as if it were obvious.

He went back to my neck, and slowly worked his way down to my chest. His mouth was magical. He massaged one of my breasts while he licked and sucked the nipple of the other to a hard peak, then he bit, just a nibble, and I screamed out in ecstasy. I could feel it everywhere. He switched breasts doing the same to the other, and I thought I would climax just from the contact.

"You are so wet for me, Lover." Eric purred as his hand manipulated my turgid nub. "Shall I let you come?"

I could hear the smile in his voice. He was teasing me, again. All I could do was rock my hips up to his hand and whimper. I needed him so badly, I ached.

Eric could feel my need and quickly kissed my tummy and spread my legs wider with his hands as his tongue lapped at my aching center. He sucked on my pulsing button with such intensity; I came undone in just seconds. My whimpers turned into screams as I felt the overwhelming rush of heat and pleasure crash through my entire body. As I recovered, all I wanted was to feel Eric inside me.

"Eric! I… I need you inside me."

Eric complied and entered me with brutal force that rocked me backward. It was heaven to feel his huge hardness stretching me fully. For long minutes the only sounds were my hitched breaths with each of Eric's thrusts. The tension where we connected was building again, and all thoughts raced out of my head.

Eric slowed for a moment. "You are so sexy; you don't even know."

This pleased me, and I managed a moan as response. Eric could not tell the affect he was having on me. Most men don't seem to understand what it feels like to be on the receiving end of their thrusting piston. They can't understand how fully connected we feel to their body, how it's incomprehensible to form a coherent thought when they move inside us. Eric was no exception to this, but he seemed to take great care to make the experience everything I would want it to be.

He might not know the affect he was having on me, but he was a skillful, and even a thoughtful lover. That sounds funny to say about a blood-thirsty vampire, but Eric made me feel his love in every push into my velvet walls. The experience was indescribable. I cold feel tears welling in my eyes, and slowly spilling down my cheeks.

Eric lifted my body up to him so that we were in a sitting position now, with my legs straddling him as he slowly rocked into me. He kissed each tear away, and gazed lovingly into my eyes, willing me to stop. The emotion was just so intense; the release of tears was the only way to express it.

"I love you, Sookie…I love you." Eric mumbled over and over as he held me tightly to him, his face smothered in my hair and neck. I could feel his fangs graze my shoulder.

"Drink from me, Eric, I need you to."

Eric thrust into me one last time, with a growl as he climaxed. He pierced the skin of my neck and drew forcefully on the wound. The pain quickly faded and became a slow burn; then numbness mixed with a kind of euphoria overtook me. And then he was finished. I could feel every nerve ending as Eric licked the wounds closed, but he wasn't finished.

He reached between us where our bodies connected and slowly circled my most sensitive spot with his fingers. I was already half way there, but he was relentless. I tried to protest, tell him it was enough, but he would have none of it. He continued to rub me as he licked and nibbled my neck and breasts. He held my chest tight to him with a hand on my back. My arms were wrapped around his neck lazily as my body burned for him. I could feel him harden again inside me, and I began to rock against his hand. My body was crashing against his hard body, and there was no need for the stimulation of his hand anymore. I grabbed onto his shoulders and rode him with strong fast strokes. The blood was pounding in my ears, my head felt light, and then the intense pleasure crashed through me as my release came upon me hard. Eric was seconds behind me, as he groaned in relief.

He tucked me into his arms and laid us on the bed. As strange as it sounds, I felt safe there. A part of me wanted to stay there forever, and I would have. But, Sam was expecting me at work. He depended on me.

After a few moments of afterglow, I wiggled away from Eric. "That was…amazing, but I really have to go, baby."

"Sookie, no."

"I have a job, Eric."

"I will call the shifter myself if you want."

"I'm not quitting."

"Just for tonight."

"Sam is depending on me…I can't call in this late."

"Sam! What about me?"

"Eric, I need to work." I smoothed his hair with my fingers hoping to soothe him. "I get off at 1; meet me."

He was scowling. I kissed the corners of his lips, and he continued to scowl. I kissed the crinkle in his forehead and both of his eyes, but his hard expression remained. I nibbled his ear and ran my fingers through his hair. Still he sulked.

"You are mine, Sookie. You will do as I wish."

"That might have worked in 1010, but this is 2010, Eric. I belong to no one."

"Sookie, all the vampires of Area 5, even the whole state will honor you, just because you are mine."

I don't need that. I don't want any of that, I just want you." I said as I kissed him sweetly.

His eyes softened a bit. "OK, for now. But, I am not dropping this."

I smiled. "I know you're not."

I knew he had to get ready to go to Fangtasia himself, so he was giving in easily.

TBC


	7. Chapter 7

7

My entire ride back to Bon Temps I thought of nothing but the idea of seeing him later. I was so distracted at work; I barely heard anyone's thoughts. But I could see something nagging at the edges of Sam's mind. He wanted to say something. I finally just asked him.

"What, Sam?"

"Well, now that you ask, I have not heard one word from you for two and a half days! You tell me you are going to that creepy vamp bar for some special party, and then I don't hear a word. How was I supposed to know they didn't sacrifice you to some vampire god or something?"

I was nearly laughing now. "Sam, don't be silly."

Sam frowned. "You should have called me."

"I'm sorry. You're right. Next time I will call you.

"Next time?"

"Well I think I might be spending a lot more time with Eric."

Sam shook his head. "Sookie…just be careful."

I kissed him on the cheek. "I will. I promise."

At about 11:30 I dialed the number for Fangtasia, to find out what time to meet Eric, and where.

"Hi, Pam, it's Sookie."

"Hi, roomie." Pam replied a bit sarcastically.

"Ha, ha…it was only two days. I hope we did not bother you too much."

"I am just teasing, didn't even notice you. You are welcome to stay any time you want."

"Well I was kind of calling about that, something like that. Can I talk to Eric?"

"My master has given strict orders not to be disturbed tonight. He's working on something important."

"Well, I think he might take a break to talk to me."

"I'll ask."

This was strange. Pam sounded so sure that he did not want to talk to anyone, even me. Why would she give me that impression? She of all people knew what I meant to Eric. She might not know all the details, but she would know I could interrupt almost any business he was conducting. Finally one of the waitresses came back on the line. I recognized her voice, but did not know her name.

"I'm sorry, Sookie. The Master said he will have to call you back."

"Um…thanks." I hung up; I had to sit down. This stung…was he trying to get back at me for coming to work? Was this the way he was going to play? He told me he loved me, and this is how he was going to treat me?

By the time I got off work, Eric still had not called. In those hours, I had worked myself into a frenzy. Who the hell did that big stupid Viking think he was? Was this some kind of ploy on his part to show me he was the master? Well he was dreaming if he thought this would work! He was not going to control me!

I decided to hang out with Sam for awhile while he worked on the books. We had a couple of drinks and talked about every day things and bar gossip. The conversation never really got around to Eric, and I was happy about that. I didn't want to think about Eric for the rest of the night!

Sometime after two, Sam was finished with his work, and we called it a night. He walked me to my car, and I headed for home. As much as I tried not to think of him, Eric was foremost in my thoughts. By the time I pulled my car around back and walked onto the screened in back porch, I was fuming.

As soon as I closed the door behind me and turned to lock it, I was pressed up against the door by a towering body with a raging hard on. I knew almost immediately that it was Eric.

"It's almost 2:30. I thought you got off at one." Eric growled as he ground his hips against my ass. "You've been drinking!"

"Get off me!"

"Where have you been?"

"Why didn't you call me back tonight?"

"Sookie. Where have you been?"

"Get off me!"

I could see this was going no where, But I was still angry. Eric spun me around to face him, wedging his knee between my legs and pinning my arms above my head. He leaned in to kiss me and I bit his lip. Eric just smirked, but he allowed me to wriggle away. I was furious.

"Do you know how embarrassing it was for me to have that waitress tell me that you were too busy to speak to me?" I could feel the heat blush my face. " And then you don't even have the decency to call me back! Is this how you treat someone you supposedly care about? You said you love…"

"I want to fuck you."

"Eric!"

He stalked toward me all the while smirking like the evil vampire he was. He was breathing, smelling me, I knew. He wanted to sense my mood. I knew he could smell my anger. I hoped he couldn't notice how bad I wanted him.

"Lover." He purred as he backed me against the counter. "Why are we wasting time?"

He pressed himself against me leaning down to kiss my neck gently, tentatively. I couldn't help but let my head fall back to give him better access. My breathing picked up speed. Was I going to let this happen?

I struggled against his grasp. He held my hands palm down on the counter until I stopped. Then he reached between us and pulled my shorts and my panties down in one tug. His lips moved lower on my neck until they got to my tee shirt. I tried to lift my arms to take it off, when Eric ripped it down the middle and pulled it off my chest.

"That was my work shirt!" I complained.

Eric said nothing. He reached behind me and unhooked my bra, burying his face in my breasts. He lightly caressed one breast with both his hands, tracing over the nipple, then running his hands over my chest and neck. My skin tingled every where he touched, and a felt a rush of heat at my center.

I was on fire for him. He worked my other breast the same way while taking the free one into his mouth. He suckled as if he were a starving man. I was gasping for air, running my hands through his silky fine hair as I held his head to my chest.

"Eric." I moaned.

Eric lifted me onto the counter. I instinctively wrapped my legs around his waist. I could not resist this man for even a minute. I wanted all of him all the time. I felt light headed as his hands ran all over my naked body.

"Sookie." He whispered seductively as he moved his lips back up to my throat. "Sookie, yield to me."

I knew what he wanted, and I didn't care to object. I would do anything, say anything to keep his hands and his mouth on me. I was moaning with every breath. It was too difficult to form words.

Finally I managed, "Yes! Oh, yes!"

I could feel his smile against my neck. He reached between us and gingerly stroked my aching clit. Electricity jolted through me. The feeling was so intense, and I couldn't believe it had been less than 24 hours since we made love. It felt like the first time all over again, like I had been anticipating this moment for months.

"Ah, Sookie…you are so soft, so wet, so warm." Eric growled.

I was not sure how much more I could take when I fumbled for the buttons on Eric's jeans. Somehow, I got them opened. Eric removed his steel shaft and impaled me in one swift motion.

"Eric!" I cried out.

He moved in me forcefully, quickly. I was feeling everything so deeply. I didn't know why, but I wasn't going to complain. I clasped Eric's solid shoulders and felt the muscles moving under his skin. He was just so amazing!

He continued his relentless thrusts while his lips moved to my breasts again. He lightly flicked each nipple with his tongue. All I could do was whimper and press my hips against him as he pushed into me.

I noticed him looking at me intently, staring at my breasts. "Sookie, you have the most amazing breasts I have ever seen. You are so beautiful when I make you moan."

I pulled him to me. "Closer…I need to get closer." I panted.

Eric acquiesced, pulling me by my hips as he drove into me.

I could feel the tension building in me, a tingling ache at my core. Eric was an incredible lover. He always knew just what I needed. His body was a work of art and he knew how to work it.

"I love you." I whispered.

Eric took my lips in a fiery kiss, his tongue probing my mouth the way his penis was probing my silky walls. When I couldn't catch my breath anymore, he pulled away.

"Oh, Sookie…you are so lovely. You are mine."

When Eric said this, I didn't hear the possessive edge to his words that I usually did. It was more like adoration and pride. I was special. I was beautiful, and I was his.

And he was mine. This 1000 year old vampire loved me. Even though I was a human, even though I refused to obey him, even though I shook all his beliefs about men and women, he loved me the way I am.

Then there was no more time for thoughts, no time for words as my body took over. I was so close to Eric, it was difficult to move, but I managed to kiss his neck and nibble his earlobe. I knew how much he liked it when I bit him, so I bit his neck, hard. He groaned in pleasure. I sucked on the wound, but it wasn't deep enough to draw blood. He was already healing, so I tried again. This time he bled and I sucked the sweet liquid into my mouth. Eric moaned and with one final thrust, he came hard, my name on his lips.

Feeling Eric's climax was startlingly hot. I was so close to release. Eric took my hand and placed it between my legs.

"Show me how you make yourself come, Lover."

I gasped as he pushed my fingers onto my tingling nub. I gently rubbed and the pleasure was stunning. I threw my head back, and let Eric hold me up, as the euphoria spread through my body. Eric watched in awe, a sexy growl escaping his throat. Only seconds later I felt the dam break and the bliss rush from my intimate places through my entire body. I screamed as my climax continued, and Eric held me close. My body rocked against him, as I began to calm down.

We stayed that way, quiet and still for a long time. I was beginning to feel sleepy, but I wasn't ready to end my night with Eric. I wanted to spend more quality time with him. He raised his head from my chest and tenderly kissed my lips.

He lifted me off the counter top, and collected up my clothing. Then we walked to my bedroom where he tucked me under the covers. He removed his own clothing as I watched, and then climbed in beside me. He pulled me to him in a spooning position. We lay quietly for a few minutes.

"Where were you tonight?" Eric asked.

"Why didn't you call me back?" I countered.

TBC


	8. Chapter 8

After Dracula Night

Thanks for all the nice reviews. They make me so happy! I still don't know how I am going to end this story, but right now Sookie and Eric seem to be enjoying this stage of their relationship. I hope you do too.

Chapter 8

"Eric, when you didn't call back, I was angry. I stayed late and hung out with Sam for a bit."

"You were drinking?"

"Just a couple, but yeah."

"Did the shifter touch you?"

"Don't be ridiculous, Eric!"

"That wasn't a no."

"No. Okay? Of course Sam didn't touch me, and even if he did, does that mean I am powerless to say no? I'm so much of a dirty slut that I will have sex with any man that asks?"

"You're my dirty slut."

The words hit me right between the legs, but I wasn't going to let him know that. "Eric! I'm serious."

"I know you didn't do anything with the shifter."

"And why didn't you call me back? Why did you have some fangbanger I don't even know tell me you were too busy for me?"

"That's not exactly how it happened, Sookie. I told Pam that I was in a conference call with the King of Nevada and his associates. I could not excuse myself when they had scheduled a call with me, and were on Pacific Time, some of the busiest hours of their evening. They were putting themselves out as it was."

"Oh, that's…different. I guess I shouldn't have gotten so angry." I was a bit ashamed of myself.

"Sookie, I love you. I put nothing before you. Unless I have to. You do understand that, don't you?"

"I think so."

Eric pulled me over to face him. "Sookie, you are the most important thing to me. But you know I am a businessman, and you know how cut throat, no pun intended, my world can be. Sometimes business has to come first. You understand that don't you?"

"I understand. I don't have to like it, but I understand it."

Eric gathered me up into his arms as he chuckled. "I don't want to waste a minute of my time with you, Miss Stackhouse."

"So if we are just talking, that is a waste of time?"

Eric looked perplexed. "I didn't say that."

"Getting to know me is a waste of time?"

"Sookie, calm down."

I knew I was being irrational, but I didn't care. I needed reassurance that I wasn't just a piece of ass for him. After all, he had had 1000 years to perfect his game. How did I know he wasn't playing me?

"Sookie, why are you deliberately provoking a disagreement?"

I sulked. "I'm not."

"I know a no win situation when I see one. No matter what I say to you, I can't win. You know I don't think it's a waste of time to talk to you. I've talked to you more than any other human in my entire existence. What do you want to talk about, Lover?"

I was at a loss. I hadn't anticipated he would take me up on my offer to talk. "Umm…what did the King of Nevada want?"

"It was just business, Sookie. Payments for services rendered, introducing new residents of each other's area, working out money making ventures. I thought all this vampire business bored you."

I giggled. "It does."

Eric smiled and grabbed me and started tickling me. I am intensely ticklish. I hated being tickled! I tried to escape but I couldn't. "Eric…stop!"

He didn't relent even a little. "I'm gonna pee my pants…stop!"

That made Eric laugh out loud. He stopped tickling me long enough for me to catch my breath. "You're not wearing any pants."

"Ha, ha…I don't like tickling."

"You seemed to like it. You were getting excited."

"That wasn't good excited. And what would all your groupies think if they knew the Sheriff of Area 5 was tickling a young blonde human woman?"

"They would think I have good taste." Eric thought for a minute.

"Taste…ha, ha…I get it."

"Sookie, are you a witch?"

I was shocked. "What? Why on earth would you think tha…NO I am not a witch! 

Eric looked sheepish, if such a term could be applied to an over confident, 1000-year-old, all-powerful vampire. "It's just I wonder how you make me feel like this."

"I don't think I am making you do anything." I said, not sure I was understanding.

He made me look at him. "I have never felt like this before, not even when I was human. I feel such….joy! Just being with you makes me happy."

My heart melted. "Oh, Eric."

"I think of you all the time. While I am working, even while I am sleeping, you are never far from my mind."

I cuddled closer, wrapping my arms all the way around his strong torso. "I think I know what you mean."

"Let me make love to you until the sun comes up." Eric whispered as his hands ran over my trembling body.

"Yes…Oh yes." I breathed.

Eric scooped me up and walked me to my tub. He ran the hot water, and while we waited for it to fill, he kissed me from head to toe, running his hands over every inch of me that his lips touched.

I added bubbles, and then slipped inside. It felt warm and wonderful as the water caressed every aching muscle I realized I had used with Eric that night. I dunked under the bubbles and washed my hair and face.

Eric stared at me from outside the tub. His hard on was stiff against his abdomen. His eyes filled with lust and desire so intense, I was sure I was melting into the hot bath.

"Please, get in this tub with me…wash me…touch me."

Eric joined me, his long legs spreading out on under mine while we faced each other over the bubbles. 

"Doesn't it feel good, baby, caressing every inch of your skin?" I cooed as I moved over to him, running the soapy cloth up and down his strong chest.

I kissed him deeply, wanting to keep his mind on the feel of the hot water and on my over heated body. I washed his neck, and his shoulders, his chest and his arms, running my hand teasingly over the tip of his rigid cock as it stood at attention against his stomach.

Eric grabbed the wash cloth and soaped it up again, running it over my firm breasts, taking special care to work each hardened nipple in such a way to make me feel it in my most private of places. He washed my back, and my bottom, then let go of the cloth as his fingers did their own exploring. My legs were already spread around him, so it was easy to reach all the places he wanted to touch. He slipped his finger through my folds, only to find my sensitive skin hotter than the water that surrounded us. He found my pulsing nub, and gently manipulated it.

"I know how quickly I can make you come like this."

"Eric!" I moaned as I squirmed in delight bringing my body closer to his until I was sitting with legs crossed behind his back, flush between his legs.

I gently fingered his rigid shaft under the water, making him gasp. "Put it in me, make me yours, Eric."

He had to pull me on top of him a bit and tilt my hips just so, but he pushed inside easily and I engulfed his hardness completely. Once we were connected, everything seemed right with the world. I wrapped my arms around Eric's neck and pulled him to me for a long breathless kiss. We barely needed to move; just the gentle swaying back and forth in a rocking horse motion gave us all the exquisite friction we could bear.

"Sookie, I can never get enough of you."

"I don't want you to, Eric."

And then there was no more time for words as the warm sensations flooded every thought, every cell. Eric grabbed onto my hips and pulled me harder against him as the tension in my center built to an almost painful level. Eric buried his lips in my neck to keep from continually moaning. That was not stopping my moans though, as he licked and nibbled my tender skin.

I could feel Eric's fangs scratch lightly over my neck. I tilted my head up to give him access, willing him to bite. He needed to feed, and I wanted to fulfill his every need. He pierced the skin, and I tensed for a moment, then relaxed as my blood flowed freely into him.

The measured rhythm of his movements was agonizing torture. I didn't think anything could feel better than making love to Eric last night, but this was even more intense, more emotional. There was time to look in his eyes; watch as they lost focus, clouded with desire, how they fluttered closed in pleasure, and how he forced them open so he could see me.

I could feel my climax building. It was incredibly slow and aching. There was time to feel every new level of pleasure as it washed over me. Whimpers of need escaped me and Eric swallowed them with a soulful kiss. We continued for longer than we had ever coupled before, experiencing more and more pleasure as the minutes ticked by.

Suddenly I could take no more of this slow teasing, and I moved my legs behind me, pulling off Eric's throbbing shaft almost completely. Once I was on me knees straddling him, I plunged back onto him, making him groan with desire. Water splashed around us as I picked up the pace, riding him harder.

The tension and ache I felt in my most private places was growing and gaining more intensity. I knew that soon I would explode in orgasm. Eric could feel the muscles of my vagina around him, milking him to completion, but I could tell he wanted to wait for me.

He held out as long as he could before he begged. "Please, Sookie, make me cum!"

Instinctively, I rocked my body on top of his, rolling my hips, pulling his shaft deeper into me with every thrust. I was making contact between my throbbing nub and his body with every move and was about to climax as well.

"Oh, Eric!" I groaned as my orgasm crashed over me, sending my body into shudders of release as I clung tightly to his strong shoulders.

Eric was there as well, and my sounds of release seemed to bring him as much pleasure as his own. His climax was long and hard, shaking his world, leaving him gasping, as he gripped my hips tightly keeping my body in place on him.

We stayed connected a long time, eventually ending up in a quiet embrace. The water was starting to get cold, and Eric lifted me out of the tub, and wrapped me in my favorite fluffy towel.

"Are you hungry, Lover?"

I smiled. "Hungry?" I was not sure what kind of hungry he meant.

"I mean have you eaten anything since breakfast. I know you humans need to eat every few hours or so."

"Well I wouldn't say that often, but yeah, I could eat something. I will run out to the kitchen and get and apple or something." I paused, leaning my neck up to him. "Can I get you anything?"

"Don't tempt me, woman."

TBC


	9. Chapter 9

**After Dracula Night**

Thanks for all the nice reviews. I'm looking to insert an obstacle into this hot and heavy relationship. Any suggestions?…but not Bill! I love Bill too much to make him a pawn in my Eric story. I'm terrible with conflict. :)

**Part 9**

I grabbed an apple in the kitchen and started eating it. Then I got a wicked idea. I grabbed some honey, and chocolate syrup, and whipped cream in a can, wrapping it up in my towel.

When I re-entered my bedroom I was naked carrying my spoils from the kitchen. Eric was lying on the bed with his arms folded behind his head, long and lean, hard and muscular. He looked like the Viking god that he was. He smiled when he saw I was sans towel.

"What are you carrying in there?"

I laid the towel out on the bed as I climbed up to show him.

"What are you up to?" Eric asked with an eyebrow raised.

"Well I was hungry, and I thought everything would taste better surrounded by you." I teased.

"Sookie, you are something." Eric smiled.

Something occurred to me. "Can you eat at all, Eric? Or drink anything?"

"Eat, not really, but drink, sure. It's just that drinking anything other than blood for me, is probably like you drinking urine. I can do it if I have to, but I really do not want to."

"Oh…okay, enough said. I guess you won't be licking any honey off my privates." I giggled.

"I prefer the way you taste, Lover."

That sent a chill through me. "Well, I know _that_ doesn't taste like honey!"

"No, it's better."

"Eric." I blushed.

"How do I explain? You know how you like steak, probably love fillet mignon? Well, your blood is like the filet mignon of your flavors, but other parts of you," Eric licked his lips in the sexiest gesture I had ever seen. "Your other parts taste like a nice tee-bone or sirloin. Make sense?

I giggled. "Yeah, I do, but isn't it weird to make love to your food source? I mean I do not want to have sex with my steak."

"I suppose it would seem that way to a human. But I am vampire, Sookie. It's all I know. I don't even remember my human urges like hunger for food."

I smiled at Eric. I was learning so much about him. Things I never thought to ask before, and he was willing to talk about just about anything. I wondered if I would ever tire of asking him questions or he would ever tire of answering me.

"What are you smiling about?" Eric asked.

"I am having a nice time with you."

"I am having a good time with you as well, but you know what I would really like?'

Then Eric looked at me like a predator looks at his prey, and I felt hot all over. He had a sly smile that sent a rush of heat and moisture between my legs. My skin was flushed as I shook my head, in answer.

"A nice sirloin." He answered as he pulled me onto him. "Oh, Sookie, I am going to lick your sweet nectar all night long."

Eric flipped us over so he was on top of me, gently holding himself over me, his lips trailing down my body. He let himself drop to my side, so that his hands could follow the path his lips had taken. His fingers kind of tickled the inside of my thighs light like a feather, trying to get me to spread my legs wider. My breathing picked up and my heart was about to pound out of my chest.

"Eric." I whined.

"Yes Lover." Eric purred as he closed the gap between us, leaning into my ear as his hands ran feather light touches up and down my arms.

"Oh, God." I moaned.

Eric smirked and immediately took my lips in a passionate kiss, much more intense than I'd expected. His tongue lightly probed my mouth, and his hands rubbed my breasts. He hadn't even started what I knew he planned to do, and I was wild already.

Eric pulled me closer to him locking his mouth onto my neck, nipping and sucking the tender skin there. My body was reacting to his touch and taking control of my actions. Eric leaned down and licked at one nipple before sucking it to a hardened peak. All the while his other hand held my other breast where he softly ran his thumb over the nipple. The sensations were making me weak with need, and I began to tremble. He was in complete control.

Now Eric leaned down my body; he kissed my calves, then inner thighs, working toward my aching center as my body bucked upwards, wanting more. Eric spread the folds of my vagina and licked up and down the slit, finding my clit and licking hard and fast immediately. Then he slowed down and inserted two fingers into me. I was so wet, and he lapped up my juices with a satisfied moan.

Eric's fingers and tongue had me squirming under him. Eric looked up at me, licking my juices off his lips, but not removing his fingers from inside my hot walls. "You taste so good Sookie…Do you want me to let you come?"

"Oh!" Was all I could manage.

Eric gave me a smirk and proceeded to move his fingers inside me while his thumb gently stroked my clit. "You want me to stop licking your pussy?"

He increased the speed of his movements making me moan loudly. "Please…no!"

Eric continued his ministrations on my aching nub, but crawled up my body enough to whisper seductively in my ear. "I want to see you come so hard…you're so hot, so wet for me…you're almost there…you want it so bad, don't you?"

"Eric, please…ah!" Eric's mouth was on me again, lapping at my clit, sucking it between his lips, tickling it with his tongue.

It was too much and I was pushed over the edge. As the first wave of my orgasm began to wash over me, Eric slowed his actions, causing the feelings to last longer, and the next wave hit me more intensely. Then he was on me again sucking and licking as the intense pleasure exploded at my core.

"Eric!" I moaned as the last of my climax took me, making it the longest most intense orgasm of my life.

Eric lay next to me stroking my hair as I recovered. I must have fallen asleep, because when I woke up, Eric was sitting on a chair across my room reading some crazy romance novel of mine. He was dressed from the waist down, and I wondered how much time I had lost by sleeping. Eric sensed I was awake.

"You know this book really romanticizes 1690's…I don't remember them quite that way." He smiled. "I mean people were throwing raw sewage onto the city streets.

I couldn't help but smile. "What time is it? How much time do we have?"

"It's 5, I have to be going."

"No…Eric why didn't you wake me up? Just stay, for a few more minutes, please."

"As you wish my lover."

Eric lay next to me on the bed and I propped myself up on my elbow and ran my hand over his cut abdomen. Just looking at him made me hot…was that supposed to happen? I couldn't let him go without giving him the attention he gave me.

I reached down and unbuttoned his pants and sneaked my hand in under his boxers. "Sookie, we don't have time."

I whined. "Just let me touch you." I pumped his shaft slowly, teasingly. "Stay here, sleep here." I continued to stroke him, lowering his pants and boxers with my free arm.

Eric was so hard, I knew I had him…he couldn't leave now. I continued to move my hand up and down on his hardness, gently fingering the tip, leaning over to lick the leaking slit with my tongue. Eric's back arched and a low growl escaped him.

"Oh, God, Sookie…Yeah, right there."

"Mmm…you taste so good baby." I said, running my tongue around the head.

I don't know what came over me, but I lapped up more pre-cum and crawled up Eric's naked body, leaning close to his lips, letting my tongue dart out. "Taste baby…Taste how good you are."

Eric hungrily sucked my tongue, fisting the back of my hair and pulling my head back to get access to my neck. His fangs swept over my jugular and then sank in as he sucked greedily. I moaned at the release, and Eric moaned as he tasted me. He started to rock up to me trying to relieve the aching pressure in his groin.

When he finished feeding, I pulled out from under him, pushing him down and straddling his legs while I bent down and enveloped his entire dick in my moist hot mouth. Eric moaned at the feeling. I teased him by increasing the pressure, bringing him almost to the edge of release, then back down, over and over. I held his hips down as best as I could, so I could control his orgasm. When I was ready for him to climax, I increased the speed and pressure of my suction, then started to hum a little. That did the trick and Eric came. I could feel the jolts of pleasure flow through his body. I drank every drop he shot into my mouth, wanting to please him the way he pleased me.

When he softened, I let him slip from my lips, and crawled up next to his body and rest my head on his shoulder. We lay like that for a few minutes. Eric was breathing a little heavily, and I found that a strange, but didn't say anything.

"Sookie, you will be the death of me." Eric groaned.

I giggled. "Not possible."

Eric chuckled and pulled me into his arms. "I thought you were planning to eat all those viscous substances off my body."

"I was, but once I got your huge, hot, throbbing cock in my mouth, I didn't want to taste anything else."

"Sookie, don't start talking dirty, or I will have you again!"

I thought about that statement for a minute, and I knew Eric could see the wheels turning in my head. I crawled onto his body smiling. "Cock, pussy, wet, pulsing, cunt, dick, steel, shaft, suck, fu…"

Eric silenced me by taking my face in his hands and covering my mouth with a mind blowing kiss. His tongue almost felt warm as it filled my mouth. It thrust against mine, and twirled and battled until I couldn't breathe anymore. He was relentless. As I caught my breath, he moved his mouth to my throat, licking, sucking, and scraping his fangs along the tender skin of my neck. 

My entire body was weak with need, my breath ragged. No words, only gasps and moans of pleasure escaped me now. Eric was touching my body as if he was memorizing every inch. I didn't know how I would ever live without this if he decided to end things. Eventually he would have to. I was not going to stay young and fit forever. I was going to get old and wrinkly, and Eric would never want me then.

Eric easily slid between my open legs, lightly tickling and teasing my inner thighs with his fingertips while his rock hard cock pressed against my clit. My body was trembling now. Every touch brought me closer to ecstasy.

**"Eric…please...I'm so hot, so wet, my clit is throbbing; I need your steel hard dick. Put your cock in me."**

Eric was hard as a rock from feeling my body and hearing my dirty words of desire. He leaned down and kissed me softly, then took my lips in a passionate kiss, swallowing my moans as he entered my wetness.  
  
It felt so good, so right. Eric made love to me methodically, gently, wanting to make it last forever. Finally I could take no more. As jolts of my orgasm spread through my body, I grabbed onto Eric's massive shoulders and screamed his name. It lasted forever with Eric's slow pace of thrusting and I was blown away that he could do this to me time after time.

As my inner walls constricted around him, I began to contract my muscles around his cock, giving him a dual sensation on his rigid organ. Before long he was coming at a similarly slow pace, extending his orgasm as he shot load after load of hot liquid inside me.

He didn't pull out of me. It felt like he wasn't ready to lose the connection just yet. "I love you."

TBC


	10. Chapter 10

**After Dracula Night**

Thanks for all the nice reviews. They make my day! I think I have found a couple things that Eric and Sookie are going to disagree about in this chapter. Maybe I can work some sort of obstacle out of one of them. But as you know my writing, there has to be some kind of sex going on, or it's not a chapter. I hope it's not too much…I hope you all like it.

**Chapter 10**

When I woke up I was alone. I walked across the hall to check on my old room. I wanted to see if Eric had made use of the hidey hole as he had so many months ago when he lost his memory. It didn't look like anything in the closet was disturbed. That was strange. There are only so many light free spaces a vampire can sleep during the day, and there was only one in my house. Eric must have gone home. That stung a little. He could have woken me and told me before he left. I was not sure I would ever get used to his vampire ways.

I had to be at Merlotte's by 10 to prep for the lunch shift, so I jumped in the shower. I did not feel like I had gotten enough sleep. I was going to have to curtail my nighttime activities when I had the day shift. I wonder if that would bother Eric.

It was extremely busy at lunch, so there was a lot of clean up before the after-work crowd started streaming in. Sam was washing glasses behind the bar, and I could tell he wanted to say something to me.

"Hey, Sam." I greeted him as I refilled the ketchup and mustard bottles. "How's your day?"

"I was just going to ask you the same thing, Sookie. You look a little dragged out."

"I was up late." I left it at that, but Sam was not going to.

"With Eric?"

"Yes, if you must know."

"Sookie, be careful. He's had a thousand years to perfect his game. I'm not saying he doesn't care about you, I'm just saying there are a lot of other people in your life who might care for you more."

"What are you trying to say Sam?"

"Well I guess I might as well just put it out there. I just want you to know you have options, Sookie. I want you Sookie. I want to be your boyfriend, your lover, your man, whatever you need. But I want a relationship with you. If you want me, I'm here. You said yourself you can't really hear my thoughts. Being with me might be almost as calming as being with a vampire."

He was melting my heart, sweet Sam. "Oh, Sam." I hugged him. "You are too good for me. You are so handsome, so caring, such a good man. You are one of my best friends."

"I figured that might be your reaction. But I will keep you safe, Sookie. I will be here, fighting to keep you safe."

I kissed him on the cheek. "I wouldn't have it any other way."

The after-work crowd started to arrive, and it was looking like they were going to blend into a very busy dinner crowd. Sam asked me to stay late to help out with the crowd. I was tired, but I needed the money, so I stayed. It was past 7 by the time I got home.

Eric was waiting for me on my front porch. "You're late."

"I worked extra hours. I didn't know you were coming."

"Didn't you read my note?"

"What note? You left me a note? I thought it was pretty rude that you just took off while I was sleeping."

I could tell Eric was becoming frustrated, so I tried to calm my irritation with him. He had left me a note, and I had not seen it. It was all just a misunderstanding.

"What did the note say? Where did you leave it?"

"I left it on the pillow next to you. I couldn't bear to wake you. You looked like a golden goddess of serenity as you slept."

I climbed up onto Eric's lap. "Aw, you are so sweet."

"Sweet." He repeated. I assumed that was because he had never heard the word used to describe him. "I told you that I would meet you here when your shift ended at 5. In the note, that is what I said. I thought we could spend some time together before I have to go to Fangtasia."

"I'm sorry. I would have called if I had known." I could still feel tension all over his body. I nuzzled his neck. "We still have some time, don't we?"

I kissed and nibbled my way up his throat and over his jaw until I finally got to the place I wanted to be. I devoured his mouth with a passion filled kiss, gripping his head by the back of his corn silk hair. Eric kissed me back moaning a little as my tongue battled his. But I could tell he was not 100% into it. His mind was elsewhere.

I fumbled with my keys to let us in the door as he lifted me up. I wrapped my legs around his waist and ground myself against his crotch. He was hard. He was always hard, and I smiled thinking about how much I enjoyed that.

Once we were in the bedroom, Eric sat on the edge of the bed and gently extricated my body from his. I knew he had something more to say. He reached over to the pillow where he had evidently left the note this morning. "Here's my note."

I took it from him and read it aloud. "Lover, I'm going to run home. I really don't want to spend my day in that hidey hole, as you call it. But I will miss you and I return to you as soon as you are finished with work."

My heart felt mushy. "Aw, Eric." I threw myself into his arms, but he restrained me. "What's wrong? It was a mistake. I apologized."

"Then you admit you were wrong?"

"Well wrong…I mean, I just didn't see your note…do we have to talk about this all night, baby?"

"No, that is not my plan."

"What's your plan then?"

"I think you take me for granted, Sookie. I don't think that you have the proper respect for me."

"That's not true. I told you, I love you. I meant it."

Eric would not be distracted from his topic. "Would you say that taking the man you are in love with for granted is a bad thing?"

"Uh, ah…what are you getting at?"

"Would you say that a nice person would disrespect the man she loves? Would that be something that a nice girl does?" Eric's face was hard, but I could see some amusement behind his eyes.

I decided to play along. "No, I suppose a nice girl would not take her man for granted."

"So then you are not a nice girl; that makes you a bad girl."

I saw where this was going. "Yes, Eric, I'm a bad girl. I'm your bad girl." I said as I crawled back into his lap.

Eric lifted us both to a standing position. He stalked around my bedroom, his eyes never leaving me. "Take off your clothes, woman."

"Eric!"

"Do as I say."

His voice was so sexy; I could not help but obey his commands. I was stripped down to nothing in a matter of seconds. I wanted to be naked before him. I wanted him to see all of me, use all of me, any way he saw fit.

"Sookie, you have been a bad girl."

"Yes?"

"You made me wait for you, two nights in a row. I am not a man to be trifled with. You must be punished."

A little thrill shot through me as I realized he was playing this little game with me. But a part of him was entirely earnest. He was angry that I made him wait. He was the Sheriff of Area 5, and I was just a lowly human.

"You showed me no respect. You must pay." Eric grabbed me and turned me over his lap on the bed. He slapped me hard on the bottom. It stung, and it tingled, warming my core. I said nothing, so he slapped me again. This time, I couldn't stifle a moan.

"Oh, Eric!" I managed to choke out.

"Did I tell you that you could address me by my given name?"

I was confused. I didn't know what response he was looking for, but I knew I kind of liked this game. He slapped me again, his time rubbing his hand over my bottom and sneaking his fingers between my legs. He teased my folds, never come near where I most wanted him.

"Answer me!"

"No, no, you didn't tell me to call you Eric."

He slid his hand back up to my bottom and struck again. The heat was starting to radiate from my bottom, but it felt oddly nice. I was tingling all over, and my heart rate was off the charts.

"Do not call me Eric." He struck me again.

"Ah…uh…oh…what am I s-supposed to call you, Sheriff?"

Eric brought his fingers back to the spot where I was aching for them. He was barely touched me, as if I were made of glass. He was stroking me, teasing me, making me crazy with desire. I was panting for air.

"No, not Sheriff." He paused. "Master."

What on earth? That killed the mood. I squirmed away from him, but he wouldn't let me go. He inserted two fingers into me, and I gasped. He was making me crazy with need.

"I'm n-not gonna say th-that." I panted.

Eric's hand came down on my ass again, hard and stinging. I screamed, but I have to admit, I wanted it. "More."

"More, what, my lover?"

"Eric…" I whined.

I felt another smack, and then his hand moved back to my aching center. He bent down to whisper in my ear, and hot breathy seductive whisper. "Say, Master."

"Never!" But I was so close to giving in. I knew he would get his way if he kept torturing me like this. I could not hold out forever. It was just a word, what could it hurt? It's not like I would mean it.

Eric continued to tease me. He leaned down to kiss and lick my pink and hot bottom. I moaned at the feeling of his wet cool kisses on my inflamed skin. I wanted him so badly. I didn't know how much more teasing I could take.

Eric turned my now weakened body around, licking circles around my belly button, then placing me in the middle of the bed while he undressed in front of me. It was like watching the sexiest strip show ever. The muscles in his arms rippled as he removed each piece of clothing at a decidedly human pace. I licked my lips. I wanted all that skin under my tongue.

Eric crawled onto the bed and up my body, kissing the inside of my calf, then my knee, and slowly running his tongue up my thigh as his hands followed with feather light touches. He lifted one of my legs over his shoulder and began to explore my hot wet core. Eric licked up and down it, watching as my pink bud twitched and swelled. He licked it harder, watching it throb when he stopped, watching as blood rushed to the spot that made me lose control.

"Don't tease me." I begged.

"Just looking at your fine pussy, lover, so wet…does it ache? It looks like the tension is almost painful." Eric smiled up at me. Then he spread my legs wider and latched his mouth onto my pulsing nub, torturing me mercilessly. Eric inserted two fingers, thrusting them slowly in and out of my eager body.

I whimpered with need, unable to form a coherent thought. Eric slowed his pace until he was still. I groaned in frustration. I was surprised I had not fainted. Eric blew cool air onto my trembling center. I moaned at the feeling. I was so close, he was killing me.

"Please!" I cried out.

"Say it." Eric commanded in a hard low growl.

"Please!" I breathed, giving myself over to him fully. "Master!"

Eric's tongue moved over me at a blinding speed, and I felt my climax coming quickly. The tension was exquisite agony. It built and built, and then the rush of release washed over me in waves. I screamed Eric's name as my body shook beneath his touch.

Eric held me for a long time as I recovered from that mind blowing experience. Then he spoke. "You like being my bad girl."

TBC


	11. Chapter 11

**After Dracula Night**

Thanks so much for the great reviews and comments. They make me so happy! Unfortunately, this chapter does not further my story along at all, but I have been working on this for more than a week and this was all that came out. I swear they will talk about Eric's control issues, just not in this chapter. I hope you like it. It's kind of short, and mostly just smut.

**Chapter 11**

In my post orgasmic haze, I did not think about objecting to that statement or anything that had just gone on between us. But I could feel it, nagging at the edges of my mind. He was not getting away with this.

After about 5 minutes I climbed out of bed and walked into the bathroom and brushed my teeth, and washed my face with cold water. I needed to think straight, and being in the bed with Eric would not allow for much thought at all.

I didn't want to be one of Eric's fawning underlings who jumped at his beck and call. I would not be that for him, and if that is what he wanted, he did not want me. I thought he loved me for who I was, because I was independent, because I spoke my mind. Now he was expecting me to turn into one of those sycophant humans at Fangtasia?

Suddenly the door swung open and Eric was behind me at the sink, pressing his rock hard erection against my bottom, and me against the sink. He reached up to fondle my breasts. They were reacting totally against my will, as if they had minds of their own.

"Why did you leave me, lover?"

"You're a thousand year old vampire, supposedly smart, figure it out."

Eric's playful tone was gone now. "You are angry."

"Ya think?"

"Is it the "Master" thing?"

"Bingo!"

Eric smiled as if he had not heard that expression in a long time, but he understood. "Sookie, you enjoyed yourself just as much as I."

"That doesn't mean I want to be one of your minions. I am not your possession! You do not own me!"

Eric nuzzled my neck from behind as his arms slid all the way around me, holding me tight against him. "Don't I?"

I struggled to get away, but it was no use. "No! Not like that!"

He turned me to face him, and held me by my shoulders. "Lover, I am bigger, I am stronger, I have years more experience and knowledge. I can take whatever I want from you, and you are powerless to stop me."

I was beyond reason now. My anger was making me red in the face and I felt like smoke would come out of my ears at any moment. I struggled frantically against his restraining arms. "I'm not a conquest to be raped and pillaged! This is the 21st century! You cannot just take whatever you want!"

"But I will, and you will love me for it." Eric hissed smugly.

In the blink of an eye, he had spun me around, grabbed my hands and placed them on the wall over the sink. Then he pulled me toward him bending me at the waist. I could feel his steel shaft pressing against my ass. He reached down and pulled my thighs apart. Eric grabbed me by the hips and lifted my ass higher. He pressed on the small of my back forcing me to arch up to him. Then he slammed into my wetness, fucking me like an animal. I was embarrassed to admit how wet I was, how much I wanted this. It was scary, but it was thrilling, to feel him at his most feral. Eric was vampire, and he was showing me just what it meant to be with a vampire.

As angry as I was, the feeling of him inside me so wild and primal was like nothing I had ever imagined. I knew he was holding back his strength, but I didn't feel he was holding back his passion. He wanted me, and in that moment there was nothing else.

He didn't go too fast because he knew that would scare me, but he went just fast enough for this human to realize he meant business. I was breathless with need, but no part of him was making contact where I needed it most.

"Eric…please…touch me."

"You're whimpering. I like it." Eric teased. "Don't worry lover, I will take care of you.

Eric slid his hands to the front of my body, roughly stroking my breasts and pitching my nipples. I cried out with the pain and he gently massaged the tender skin he had jus abused. I moaned his name.

His hands slid further down my body, the left one going back to my hip for leverage, and the right one tenderly fingering the soft folds of my sex. I moaned in pleasure. Eric was the most amazing lover.

Eric's lips were at my ear, sucking the lobe, darting his tongue inside. I was not sure I was going to be able to remain standing. My knees felt weak, but he gripped me tight against my hip, keeping me upright.

"Sookie." He whispered. "I am going to fuck you until you can't walk, make you come until you faint."

I almost did. His words were like another set of hands running over my sensitized skin. He started to rub my engorged nub quicker, bringing me closer and closer to release. My mind felt hazy, like all the blood had rushed from my brain to other parts of my body, parts that were filled with exquisite tension, and unending pleasure.

"Every time I'm inside you, makes me want you more, Lover." Eric growled. 

I was so near my orgasm, I couldn't answer, just moan. My climax came and I tried to concentrate on the feeling of the tingling pleasure as it spread through me, and the way Eric felt, pumping inside me. I truly felt like my body was meant to be worked by him.

"Ah! Ah, ah!" I screamed as the euphoria of release burst through me from my center into my entire being.

Eric groaned hearing my cries, and with one final violent thrust, he came inside me.

I collapsed like a rag doll over the bathroom sink, and Eric held me up with an arm around my waist. I could feel that within seconds he was hard again, pressing against my bottom. He rocked a little, and I could hear a low purring sound come from his throat.

"More? Are you kidding me?" I gasped.

"I always want more."

Eric lifted me and threw me over his shoulder as he brought me back into the bedroom. He threw me on the bed, and I backed away from him. He pursued me until my back was pressed against the headboard.

His hands spread my legs and he knelt between them, taking my mouth in a hungry kiss. His erection was pressed against my abdomen, and I knew I was in for some more amazing action. In the back of my mind was the nagging thought that we hadn't settled things, but at that moment his fingers played inside my wetness.

I grasped his rock hard shaft, positioning it at my entrance, even pushing my body up to pull it inside me. I needed him that much. Eric wanted to give me what I needed, and grabbed my hips, thrusting into my slick walls forcefully, filling me completely.

"Oh…God…" I moaned. "You fuck me so good, baby!"

Eric took my cue, giving me what I craved, pounding in and out of my body at a brutally fast pace. He was close himself and I was sure he could already feel my orgasm building. I was so hot when we made love, when we fucked like this. It was everything I could ever want.

I could see as he watched me and could only imagine the look of bliss and wild abandon he must have seen on my face. I instinctively bucked my hips upwards, and contracted my muscles around him, my body wanting more of him inside me. I think Eric was taken off guard by my movements and his orgasm came crashing over him.

"Sookie!" He groaned and emptied all he had inside me.

He pulled me up onto his lap so that I could continue to move over him and bring on my own release. I knew it wasn't that he was too tired to do it for me; he just liked to watch me. I rocked my hips over him, my most sensitive parts making contact with his hard body. Within seconds I was screaming his name as my body convulsed around him.

When I finally opened my eyes, he was smiling up at me, still holding me tightly by the small of my back. "What are you smiling about?"

"I love watching you come. You are so incredible."

I knew I was blushing, but I couldn't help it. I wasn't used to compliments, no matter what form they took. I didn't want to ruin our mood, but I knew I would not be happy until Eric and I had hashed a couple things out.

"Eric, we need to talk."

Eric flopped onto his back on the bed. "Ugh!" He groaned into the pillow. "Sookie, I have to get back to the bar."

"Just hear me out, then you can do whatever you damn well please."

Eric looked at me as if he had heard it all before, which I'm sure he had. I didn't want to sound like a petulant child, and right now everything I was thinking was going to sound like that. I waited, as Eric held himself up by his elbows waiting for whatever tirade he thought was coming.

"I'm not like the other women you have been with." I started. "I do not want anything from you. I only want you."

Eric leaned over and kissed me gently. "Wait. But I don't want you if that means I have to obey you, like some mindless…" I couldn't think of a better word. "Whore. I can't put you on some pedestal and worship you."

"I don't expect your worship, just your undying adoration." Eric joked.

I gave him a stern look. "I know you are physically stronger than I am, and I love that, really…you have seen how much I love that."

I leaned over and kissed him this time, a little more passionately than I'd intended. "I need to be an equal, or I can't be in this. Take it or leave it."

"I'll take it." Eric said getting out of bed and hunting around for his clothes.

"That's it. This master stuff, it's over?"

Eric crawled up onto the bed and nuzzled my neck, licking and kissing my skin, sending chills up my spine. "Do you want it to be over, Lover?"

I shook my head, yes. "I mean, in bed…I guess it's kind of fun. But, in real life, I'm Sookie, and you're Eric."

"Real life?" Eric mused.

"You know what I mean."

"I do know what you mean, and I accept your terms, Mistress."

I smiled at the title, knowing full well that he meant I would get my turn being the dominating one. I liked the idea of that. I was getting a little trembly all over, thinking about Eric allowing me to restrain him, and spank him…oh my God. I could hardly wait.

"I can see the wheels turning in your head, sexy girl." He smiled. "Now come to Fangtasia with me, spend the night with me in Shreveport."

"Yes, I will sit at your side, and listen to all the jealous women insult me."

"Ah, but you know that you are the only one I want."

I kissed him and started readying myself for an overnight trip.

TBC

TBC


	12. Chapter 12

After Dracula Night

_Thank you all for your great reviews for my last chapter. Thank you, to anyone who made my story your favorite and for sticking with me so long. I'm sorry it took me so long to update. I don't know why, but I lost motivation. But with the new season of True Blood started, I guess my inspiration came back! Alexander Skarsgard is so the perfect characterization of my Eric. I'm always thinking of him when I write, even if I do actually write the book character of Eric. I think book Eric is a little less brutish. To me he has more human characteristics than TV Eric. Anyway, I am rambling._

_I know you all are probably expecting a steamy sex scene after all these months, and there is a quickie little sexual encounter, but this is mostly a bonding chapter. For me it was a little bit comic…but who knows. I hope you like it. I have already started the next chapter and it's a continuation of the same night, so I promise sex in that chapter._

Chapter 12

I had stayed over at Eric's house 3 times in the past week, and he at my place 3 times…and in all that time, we barely said two words to each other. I talked more about my life with Sam than I did to my own boyfriend. Every time I tried to even start a conversation, it always ended the same way. Sex. It seemed to be the only thing that Eric and I did together.

I knew we could not have a real normal relationship because of the daylight thing. But would it kill him to take me out somewhere nice, or just listen while I talked about my day? We never even stayed home and had a movie night that didn't end up a fuck-fest 10 minutes into the movie.

I vowed that tonight was going to be different. Eric had taken the night off from Fangtasia, and was coming over at dusk. I left Merlotte's by 5 and had time to shower, and put my hair up in a high ponytail knowing Eric preferred my hair down and tumbling around my shoulders. I started dressing in the ever practical white cotton bra and panties. I put on my cutest, non sexy outfit a light blue tee shirt, cropped jeans, and white Keds. I skipped dinner and popped some pop-corn for our movie night.

I was only just sitting down, when Eric breezed though the front door landing on my sofa with his head on my lap and his feet crossed at the ankles and propped on the arm of my sofa.

"Good evening, Lover." He smiled and leaned up to kiss me.

"Hey, make yourself comfortable." I giggled.

"You said it was movie night. I am specifically prepared for movie night, tee-shirt and sweats, flip flops. Ready to snuggle."

"Well I picked this movie just for you. I have been dying to see it for months. I read the book, but with all the creepy vampire happenings, I never had the time to do something normal."

I clicked the play button. Eric didn't know much about pop culture unless it directly affected him, so we were nearly half way through _Twilight_ before he realized that Edward was supposed to be a vampire. When Bella finally said it, out loud, Eric scoffed but said nothing.

By the time Edward revealed his glowing skin, Eric had had enough. "Oh, for God's sake, Sookie!" He finally groaned. "Why is he sparkling?"

I giggled. "It's just a story. I like it. He's hot!"

Eric sat up and looked at me like I was insane. "Isn't he a little too pretty?"

"Not for me. I like pretty boys." I tried to keep from smiling, but the longer Eric looked at me, the harder it was to keep a straight face.

I burst out laughing and nuzzled my face into Eric's strong chest. Then he started tickling me mercilessly, and I couldn't catch my breath. Finally he stopped tickling and ran his huge strong hands up my sides, and around my back. Then he silently pulled me tightly against him and kissed me.

It was the most perfect passionate kiss I'd ever felt. He slowly worked his tongue over my lips and into my mouth, gently stroking my tongue with his. One of his hands cupped the back of my head, holding my lips to his. It lasted forever, and I could barely breathe when he stopped. He began to work his mouth down my neck, licking and kissing the skin of my throat and chest.

My breath was coming fast and panting. I knew if I let this go on for a moment longer, movie night would degenerate into a humping and rutting session. And maybe that was what I wanted, but more than that, I wanted to have one night like a normal couple.

I pushed against Eric and he let me, otherwise it would have been like moving a concrete wall. "Eric, stop. I want to watch this movie." I pressed pause before I ended up completely lost.

"That's not what your body wants, my Lover." Eric said as he wickedly grinned.

I was angry that he knew so much about me. Stupid vampire senses! They made a human girl feel like a science experiment.

"Can you just listen to what I'm saying, for once. Pretend you can't feel and smell everything my body is doing?"

"Sookie…" Eric purred as his lips caressed my neck.

"Can't you just act like a normal boyfriend?"

"Normal? Boyfriend? I'm over a thousand years old!" Eric frowned.

"You know what I mean."

Eric sat up straight, hands on his lap. "Ok, I'll behave. But know I am doing this for you."

I smiled and leaned my head against his shoulder and started the movie again. We watched in companionable silence for awhile.

Finally Eric spoke. "Why isn't he biting anyone? I can see why he does not bite this Bella; she's so frail and peeked, she's probably anemic."

"You weren't paying attention." I corrected. "He only feeds off animals. And he can't bite her anyway; it will kill her. He has venom running through his veins and in his saliva. One bite and he turns her."

"Oh jeez. Who made this shit up?"

"I think it's romantic. He loves her so much, it will destroy him, just be unendurable, if he ever hurt her."

Eric softened. "Oh, Sookie…this is why I love you. So innocent, so beautiful, such a sweet little darling."

He looked sincere, so I smiled and circled my arms around his left arm, taking his hand in mine, and resting my head on his shoulder again.

Eric asked a few more questions as the movie continued. It made me happy that he was trying so hard for me. He probably had business and all kinds of vampire-y things on his mind, but he was trying to be in this moment with me.

Soon we had reached the end of the movie where Bella asks Edward to turn her. As she stretched her neck back, presenting her pulsing artery for his taking, I looked at Eric. This, he seemed to enjoy. I guessed it was kind of like porno for vampires. And when Edward only kissed her neck, Eric groaned with exasperation.

"This dude is gay! No vampire could resist that!"

I laughed and wrapped my arms around him. "Well he can't bite her; there are 3 more movies to go."

"OH, no…we're not watching them tonight are we?"

"Don't worry, not tonight. Besides they're not all made yet."

Eric scooped me onto his lap and held me against him. "Now will you let me make love to you?"

I was a little put off. "You only sat through the movie to get sex from me?"

Eric became confused. "No, I mean yes. Honestly, Sookie, I do not know what you want me to say."

I stood up and stalked into the kitchen to get an iced tea. I pulled out a true blood for him. "Here. You might want this. It's all the blood you're getting from me tonight!"

Eric was in front of me in a second, pressing me up against the counter with his hips. "Don't be coy. I know you want me."

"So! I just wanted to have a nice normal movie night. I didn't want you to attack me. Look how I'm dressed. Everything is covered up. I'm completely unsexy!"

Eric smiled. "Sookie, you could not, not be sexy if you were wearing a potato sack."

I frowned but I couldn't help but feel flattered. Eric found me attractive no matter what. He'd been with thousands of glamorous and ordinary women and he found me attractive.

"You look like a school girl in that outfit. A naughty school girl, maybe trying to seduce her chemistry professor." He paused leering at me, sending chills up my spine. "Are you trying to get Professor Northman in trouble Miss Stackhouse?"

Just the look in his eyes sent a familiar heat coursing through my veins. Eric grabbed me by the hips and lifted me onto the counter. He pushed himself between my legs and pressed me against him by the small of my back. I could feel his erection pressed against my center and I wanted it. God help me; I wanted all of him.

See what you do to Professor Northman?"

I whimpered in reply.

Eric leaned into my ear as he spoke. "What are you going to do about it, Miss Stackhouse?"

I could feel his cool breath across my face and neck and it tickled. My heart was pounding, my breathing quickened. I just wanted him to touch me.

I tried to press my neck into his lips but he pulled away, gently ghosting his lips over my throat to the other ear, never quite touching my skin.

"Show me what you want, Lover." Eric purred as his tongue flicked out and entered my ear quickly.

I gasped and reached for the bulge in his sweatpants. I rubbed him hard over the material. As quickly as I could, I reached in to stroke his bare skin. His smug smile instantly faded as he threw his head back and moaned in pleasure. I continued to work his shaft hoping he would throw me on the table and ravish me.

Eric regained his composure just long enough to whisper. "I'll give you what you want little girl."

It was so sexy my head was swimming. He grabbed my head and kissed me hard, thrusting his tongue into my mouth like I knew he wanted to thrust his shaft into my slippery walls.

It was like someone else possessed my body. "Take off your shirt." I demanded. "Never mind, I'll do it."

I pulled on the hem of Eric's tee-shirt and yanked it over his head. My hands ran over the hard planes of his perfect chest. I pinched his nipples and he groaned, tilting his head back, and gasping for air he didn't really need. I worked my hands down, as I jumped off the countertop and let my tongue follow the path my hands were making. I licked over each muscle in his well built abs, taking a chance to bite every now and then. Eric was moaning and his hands were at the back of my head, not quite pushing me against his skin.

I licked the line his muscles created on his hip that led to the deep vee just above the thatch of dark blonde hair that led to my gracious plenty, but I was stopped by his sweats. I looked up at Eric and met his intense blue gaze. I pulled the sweats down releasing his massive erection. My eyes never left his as I took the head into my mouth.

"Mmm…you taste so good baby." I said, running my tongue around the head.

Eric's breathing was labored as he pushed up against my mouth, wanting release from the aching pressure in his groin.

"God you feel so good!" Eric whispered. "Let me fuck you Sookie…I want to be inside you."

"Not yet." I cooed as I took as much of him into my mouth as I could.

I grasped the base and thrust his engorged shaft into my mouth, sucking it with my tongue and lips. I slid him in and out as quickly as I was able with as much pressure as possible. I knew this would make him crazy. Vampire girls may have had more power and speed to move him, but they had fangs to watch out for. It was a very brave and sometimes crazy vampire that would ask for oral sex from a vampire.

I could tell Eric was enjoying himself by the sounds he was making and how tightly his eyes were shut. His breathing was hard and fast, though technically, unnecessary. I could feel him starting to tremble just a little bit. I continued on long after the time I would normally give up on oral, and find some other sexy distraction on his body.

I slid my lips slowly over the head and stopped, looking up at Eric. His eyes shot open with the loss of contact, and they looked softer, almost pleading for me to continue. I knew something that would make him crazy. He loved dirty talking Sookie, so I was going to give it to him.

"You like it when I suck your cock, baby?" He nodded. "Cause I love to suck your hot, hard, steel cock, and I think it likes me too. He likes me so much he's crying for me."

I licked a small drip that oozed out of the slit at the head of his penis. Eric drew a breath in through clenched teeth. I was driving him crazy and I loved the power that sucking him gave me.

"It's okay, little Eric, Sookie loves you." I cooed at his penis as I slowly let the head sink into my hot mouth.

I went back to my usual ministrations. Swallowing as much of him as I could, pumping the base of his shaft with one hand, and molesting his balls with the other hand. Eric had started moving his hips against my mouth with a bit more force, and I equaled that force with my lips and mouth. He was moaning with nearly every breath, and I knew he was close.

Then with one final thrust he growled, and shot his hot liquid down my throat. I swallowed as each stream spurt out, and Eric moaned.

I stood up then, facing him and ran my fingers down his right arm until I held his giant strong hand in mine. Then I turned my back to him and pulled him by the hand toward my bedroom. He probably didn't _need_ to sit down. But I felt that after what I'd done to him, he should rest, just for a bit.

He followed me naked, in all his glory. Eric had no inhibitions when it came to nudity. We didn't need to speak. We both knew the argument was over, and we would hash things out with our bodies. I just wondered if he was as excited for my turn as I was!

Eric sat on my bed for minutes in that suspended stillness vampires were so good at. I just smiled. I really rocked his world, and that was saying something. He was Eric been-there-done-that Northman, after all.

Finally, he spoke. "Sookie, you always manage to surprise me."

"What? I've done that before."

"Not like that. That was…different."

"Good different or bad different?"

"Oh, Good." Eric said as he grasped me by the waist pulling us down onto my bed. "Very, very good."

Eric cuddled with me then, and for once I really did feel like a normal couple. Gone were the vampire and his human. In their place were my boyfriend and me. I felt so safe in his arms, and my heart was so full, I thought it might burst. I wondered if in all Eric's years he had ever felt the same.

"What are you thinking, he murmured as he buried his face in my hair and kissed along my hairline.

"I'm kind of embarrassed to say."

Eric pulled away from my and looked me in the eye. The questions on his face told me that he thought it was strange that I would be embarrassed about anything…and why would I be hiding any thought from him.

"I was just thinking we felt like real girlfriend and boyfriend for a little while. I was thinking about how much I love you."

"Oh, Sookie. Of course you know, I feel the same."

"Do I?"

"Sookie, in all my years, I have never felt about a woman, the way I feel about you. You are everything to me." He looked as though a sudden thought occurred to him. "That movie, the girl wants her vampire to change her, so she can be with him forever?"

I was not entirely sure where he was going with this. "Yes, she wants that."

"Well, I would do that for you, Sookie. I would change you and keep you with me for always."

Eric looked adoringly into my eyes, as if this was the most loving gesture he could think of. Even though I knew that vampire on vampire romantic relationships rarely lasted, I knew he was saying this because he never wanted to lose me. My heart melted that he wanted me that way. But my good sense told me, I was not cut out for that kind of life. I started to cry.

"I love you. But I can't. I could never be…what you are. I'm just me."

Eric licked away each of my tears and kissed my lips gently between each one. "I think I already knew that."

TBC


End file.
